


Beso Fiel

by St_Viar_Dono



Series: Beso Fiel [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Catra (She-Ra), Alpha Glimmer (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Infidelity, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Adora (She-Ra), Omega Double Trouble (She-Ra), Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Viar_Dono/pseuds/St_Viar_Dono
Summary: Adora comienza a sentir cada vez más los efectos de haber estado mucho tiempo lejos de Catra, siendo doloroso por su condición de Omega sólo pudiéndose liberar un poco de ese dolor si consigue otro compañero y si Catra no lo hace primero. Omegaverse sin g!p (o algo así) y durante la temporada 4.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Series: Beso Fiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Alguien Como Tú

**Author's Note:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Nota: Uso "ellos" para escribir las partes de Double Trouble(nombre que me gustó más que Doble Morfe) pero si se hace muy confuso para leer lo cambiaré a "él". No olviden dejar su opinión

-El equipo ha regresado del Desierto Carmesí -decía uno de los guardias con un tono de voz más serio de lo normal- no olvide que hoy tiene reunión en Mystacor

-Está bien, puedes... puedes retirarte -decía Glimmer viendo por una de las ventanas de su habitación. Castaspella estaba con ella pues no se había ido desde que llegó la noticia de Shadow Weaver, quería asegurarse que no hubiera peligro alguno.

-Glimmer se que es pronto pero debes estar antes para la ceremonia -le decía la mayor

-Lo sé pero es deprimente hacer esto cada mes para recordar a mi madre, como si no lo hiciera ya -la joven reina respiró un poco antes de hablar- déjame primero ver a mis amigos, lo hará más fácil

Castaspella aceptó y se dirigieron al centro de mando donde ya hablaban sobre la misión que había sido un éxito. Glimmer no pudo evitar gruñir un poco que fue apenas perceptible por su tía, la joven reina percibía el aroma de Catra en Adora. Tomó más aire para calmarse pues desde que había sido coronada sus instintos eran más fuertes de lo que habían sido, según un alfa consejero le había dicho que eso era normal en la realeza pues la necesidad de descendencia era mayor. La mujer le dio una suave caricia en su hombro.

-Glimmer! Lo logramos y fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperábamos, fue bastante simple -decía Adora sonriendo a su amiga- aunque Catra se escapó, casi la teníamos para capturarla

-Eso genial y una lastima, pero tendremos más oportunidades! -la menor trataba de ignorar el fuerte aroma de la felina, pero el de Adora la calmaba. Siempre le había gustado pero con eso de la coronación era dífícil controlarse con ella y el ejemplo de ello era que acostumbraba a acariciarla más que antes, tal como lo hacia ahora- no se lastimaron?

-Para nada -respondió Adora un poco nerviosa por el afecto de Glimmer pero sabía que no podía controlarlo, además era su amiga- todo bien

-Bueno... -dijo Bow nervioso y se puso más al ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga de toda la vida- Adora tuvo otra vez esos dolores

-Bow! -gritó molesta la rubia pues habían acordado no mencionarlo

-Huntara dice que está peor -siguió el moreno pese a que su amiga lo mataría más tarde pero estaba realmente preocupado- Casta creo que deberías revisarla

-Muy bien, Adora por favor -dijo la mujer que era una consejera Omega y era quien apoyaba a Adora con este tema; la marca del Alfa que había dejado Catra en ella. Conforme ha pasado el tiempo la mordida ha sido una molestia pues la relación entre ellas se deterioraba más, siendo Adora quien peor la pasaba debido que la mordida no se veía nada bien

-Es tan necesario? -preguntó la rubia incómoda, no le gustaba que la hechicera estuviera revisando la marca todo el tiempo. Claro, los dolores a veces eran insoportables pero no debía ser algo importante

-Adora -habló Glimmer tratando de no sonar insistente pero deseaba ver que tan malo era, Bow no suele romper un acuerdo a menos que sea algo tan relevante- sólo deja que la revise

\- Será rápido, lo prometo -a regañadientes la rubia se quitó su chaqueta roja y movió un poco su playera blanca. Casta se acercó y no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa causando que todos la miraran- Adora esto, esto se ve muy mal

Una mordida sana suele verse con un color apenas rojizo y la marca de los dientes del alfa, con el tiempo la de Adora pasó de ese color a uno con tintes púrpuras pero nada preocupante hasta que unos meses atrás fue más oscuro. Ahora era una marca enorme de un púrpura muy oscuro y que pasaba los límites de la mordida con una barrera roja. La mayor no quería ni imaginarse el dolor que sentía la rubia, tanto emocional como físico.

-N-No es nada, es sólo temporal -Adora trataba de calmar a los presentes pero ella sabía que era que iba a causarles preocupación, Huntara casi regresaba a matar a Catra cuando vio la mordida al comenzar a mover la nave.

-Adora, ya se que lo hemos hablado antes pero debes buscar otro compañero -dijo Casta severa- si esto sigue así será más doloroso y ningún remedio te quitará ese dolor

-No está tan mal -la rubia se apartó tratando de ocultar su cuello cuando el roce de la ropa la hizo doblarse del dolor- m-maldita sea!

-Adora! -Glimmer fue hacia ella pero se detuvo al volver a sentir el aroma de Catra, estaba comenzando a molestarse de verdad. No sólo por eso, si no por lo que la felina le causaba a su amiga

-Adora, se que una marca de Alfa es imposible de querer deshacer para las personas como tu y yo pero tu vida podría correr peligro, sobre todo si la capitana marca a alguien más. El dolor será todavía más insoportable -la joven omega aún trataba de apaciguar su dolor mientras la escuchaba- quizás sea sea demasiado precipitado hacer sugerencias ahora pero Glimmer podría ser una buena opción

-Yo?! -la alfa no pudo evitar alzar la voz por la sorpresa y su secreta emoción

-Ella al ser tu amiga ayudará a que el dolor sea menor y hay mayor posibilidad de un vínculo sano -decía Casta hasta que Adora se levantó en medio de su dolor

-No usaré a Glimmer sólo porque no puedo soportar algo tan insignificante! -gritó Adora saliendo de la habitación. Glimmer tomó la chaqueta de su amiga y la siguió, tardó un poco en encontrarla pero la vio en el jardín aún sosteniendo la zona de la mordida por el dolor

-Hey, tranquila -dijo la joven reina sentándose a su lado

-Es sólo que no quiero que tengas que hacer algo como eso, comprometerte a la fuerza sólo por algo que hice en el pasado-decía Adora comenzando a sentir que el dolor disminuía

-Oye no es para nada como dices -Glimmer rodeo por los hombros y la acercó a ella, disfrutándolo totalmente- lo haría sin pensarlo

Adora no pudo prestar atención a la insinuación de su amiga por seguir en sus pensamientos. Lo que había dicho Castaspella la había hecho sentirse decaída, Catra con otro omega? Era ya de por si doloroso estar lejos de ella, lejos de su alfa y que aún en secreto llamaba en las noches cuando su omega interior estaba adolorido por la situación de la marca. Después de años siendo compañeras casi tres, pese a que el último han estado peleando entre ellas, era imposible que la alfa pensara en buscar otro compañero. No podía olvidarse de ella tan fácil verdad? Aunque Castaspella le había dicho que los alfas suelen superarlo un poco más rápido y que como ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos de ella era una posibilidad

-No puede pasar -soltó de repente la rubia confundiendo a su amiga- Catra no puede buscar otro compañero... no después de, después de

-De que? -preguntó Glimmer ignorando totalmente la mención de la alfa pues Adora estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pese a ser una omega rara vez lloraba. La chica negó con la cabeza y comenzaba a soltarse de su agarre. Glimmer la abrazó más fuerte y le susurró

-Oye no tienes que hablar de eso ahora. Estoy aquí, puedes llorar si quieres -pese a que la rubia jadeó molesta al final se dejó envolver por la joven reina, aún no dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

* * *

-Ese sujeto es tenebroso -decían Double Trouble mientras caminaban detrás de Catra

-Con él tiempo verás que es más apariencia -respondió la felina mientras se dirigían a uno de los gimnasios de la Horda- debes tomar al menos tres días de entrenamiento fisico para quedarte aquí

-No hay algo que pueda hacer para cambiar eso? -decían mientras le sonreían suplicantes a Catra que los miraba seria, soltaron un bufido- eres muy cuadrada, te lo han dicho?

-Eso no importa -Catra fue hasta donde había una barra, Double Trouble se quejaron sonoramente

-Por qué?! por qué barras? que tienen de bueno?

-Ayudan a tener una buena postura, ejercitan la espalda para los golpes y ayudan a tener hombros fuertes -dijo la morena mientras les acercaba una liga- si te cuesta trabajo puedes usar esto

-No soy tan débil como me veo, puedo hacerlo -sin más comenzaron a hacer unas dominadas ante la mirada aburrida de Catra que prefería estar en otro lado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que bajaron de la barra- que tal?

-30, nada mal -decía un poco sorprendida pues no parecían tener la condición para aquello- supongo que no habrá problemas si vamos allá?

-Pesas? pan comido -sin esperar a Catra se recostaron para comenzar

-Espera, Espera! -gritó la felina llegando apenas para detenerlos pues sabía que varias personas piensan que hay menos peso y se lastiman- te ayudaré, no quiero que seas inútil apenas llegando

-Típicos alfas, sienten que saben todo -decían mientras contemplaban el rostro confundido de Catra- qué? crees que no lo noté?

-Pero eres beta, los betas no pueden reconocernos!

-Supongo que estoy lleno de sorpresas -comenzaron el ejercicio rápidamente sorprendiendo a la felina que alcanzó el ritmo rápido- fuerte alfa eh?

-Sólo cállate y termina

-Así le dices a los omegas? -rieron al ver la expresión en blanco de la alfa- no pareces ser de los que se ofenden rápido

-Te sorprendería lo diferente que soy -sonrió maliciosa al soltar la barra dejando el peso caer sobre ellos. Double Trouble jadeó por el esfuerzo, sin duda la ayuda de Catra era necesaria

-Nos vamos a llevar muy bien -decían mientras regresaba a su lugar la pesa con mucho esfuerzo

-Ya lo creo -respondió Catra sonriéndoles

Pasaron rápido los días requeridos, habían apostado que si ellos lo pasaban sin problemas Catra haría el acondicionamiento con ellos un día después. Catra aceptó sin problemas, además no le vendría mal ejercitarse un poco. Las cosas habían sido un poco estresantes últimamente, Scorpia pidiendo a cada rato pasar el rato era asfixiante, además la compañía de Double Trouble la disfrutaba más. Estaban terminando de hacer dominadas que Double Trouble les costaron terminar

-Vaya... eres, bastante fuerte capitana -hablaron tratando de recuperar aire

-Aún te sorprende? -mientras Catra respiraba un poco por el esfuerzo notó un aroma diferente en el ambiente, no sabía que era

-Bueno, bueno. Mucha charla y muy poco ejercicio que tal si me ayudas con esas pesas de nuevo?

-Hoy pareces tener mucha motivación -sonreía la felina siguiéndolos hasta al banquillo de pesas- que te picó?

-Supongo que la costumbre de estos últimos días -decían empezando antes como siempre- además ver esos brazos de alfa trabajar es hipnótico

-Tranquilízate o no solo verás mis brazos trabajar -la felina no pudo evitar ronronear un poco, ese juego que tenían de provocarse era divertido pero en ocasiones sonaba tan serio que se emocionaba de más

-No me molestaría

-Y luego qué? te cuidé estos días para al final dejarte con crías? -la cola de la alfa se empezaba a mover por la emoción. Hoy parecían provocarla de más

-Sería un escándalo -Double Trouble miraban fijamente a la felina que se mordía el labio al sentirse diferente, estaba excitada. Ellos dejaron la barra en su lugar y rodearon la cadera de Catra con sus brazos dejando besos en su entrepierna sobre la ropa. Fue cuando el aroma la golpeó fuerte, ellos eran omegas y no sólo eso, estaban en celo. Vaya que estaban en celo- entonces gatita? hacemos toda una escena?

-C-Cómo es que...?

-Es simple, puedo ocultar mi aroma hasta que mi celo me lo permita -sin poder esperar bajaron los pantalones de la felina para que sus besos fueran sentidos más por la alfa que gruñó de placer al contacto- al ser una chica tomará un poco prepararte, déjame ayudarte

-Estás demente -dijo tomándolos de las manos y alejándose- que te hace pensar que te haré el favor?

-Puedo ver que tienes experiencia, un alfa de tu edad suele arrojarse sobre un omega en celo -se levantaron y fueron hasta donde estaba la felina poniendo distancia. Pudo percibir más el aroma del celo de ellos y si no la engañaba su vista vio un hilo deslizarse por su pierna mostrando la excitación que tenían- no pareces ser despiadada, te juro que lo disfrutarás porque también tengo experiencia con mujeres

-Yo he tenido todo tipo de omegas, no te equivoques -el alfa interior de Catra gruñó mientras dejaba en el suelo a sus nuevos amigos, se puso entre sus piernas haciendo que Double Trouble gimieran un poco- puedo lidiar contigo si problemas

-Vaya que si -decían mientras veían que había un nuevo bulto en la ropa interior de Catra- no había visto a una chica tener tanta... longitud

-Supongo que para cuidar de alguien como tú -decía finalmente quitándose sus boxers, aún no crecía del todo su clítoris por lo que tendrían que hacer algo mientras. Comenzó deshaciéndose el resto de su ropa, sentía como su temperatura subía y sentía sus músculos crecer, Double Trouble la miraban hipnotizados aunque ya deseando tenerla dentro pues la fase de excitación estaba a punto de pasar para dar paso a la dolorosa- no hay porque impacientarse

-Es fácil decirlo para ti -Catra les ayudaba a quitarse la ropa mientras ellos le besaban cada parte de piel que veían con deseo, ansiosos llevaron su mano al miembro de la felina para que estuviera listo pronto. La felina los detuvo gruñendo molesta

-No tientes a la suerte

-Entonces tómame de una maldita vez! -suplicaron ya desesperados por tener a la alfa. Catra sonrió finalmente poniéndose en posición viendo maliciosa el miembro de Double Trouble

-Quieres que le de un poco de atención? -decía mientras lo acariciaba lentamente

-El infeliz no te necesita! sólo, sólo -les costaba pensar con claridad y sólo gimieron molestos

-Ya lo sabía -rió la felina poniéndose en su entrada- nunca les importa

Alfa y omega gruñeron mientras Catra se introducía en ellos, Double Trouble enrollaron su cola con la de la felina que sonrió por el contacto. La morena contempló la escena, verlo totalmente avergonzados y deseosos vi´rndola esperando moverse la excitó. Se mordió el labio comenzando a embestirlos

-Ohh si -Double Trouble se relamieron los labios jalando a la alfa hacia ellos enterrando sus dedos en la piel de la espalda de la felina- muéstrame tu experiencia alfa

-No quiero dejarte sin aire -decía Catra embistiéndolos con más velocidad, mordiendo un poco su oreja

-Créeme que quiero, ohh -estaban impresionados, un alfa joven no puede mantener este ritmo mucho tiempo y Catra apenas jalaba aire. Decidieron ponerla aprueba y comenzaron lamer su cuello con quejidos necesitados, rogando por ser marcados por el aroma de la alfa. Catra no pudo resistirse a las suplicas y comenzó a restregar sus rostros, dejando su aroma en ellos mordiendo un poco sus mejillas- eres posesiva, me encanta

-Y tu apestas a sumisión, mmm, ruegas demasiado que me molesta un poco

-Lo siento -lamieron y mordieron una de las orejas de la felina que ahogó un gruñido al morder su labio pero no pudo repetirlo pues Double Trouble comenzaron a acariciar su cola- demasiado para ti gatita?

-Eso quisieras -Catra gruñendo más fuerte los re-acomodó jalándolos más hacia ella e inclinándose más sobre ellos, haciendo la penetración más profunda haciéndolos gemir

-Eres una gatita abusiva, ohhh, oh wow -comenzó a ser demasiado para ellos, y su cuerpo los delató

-M-Maldita sea Double Trouble porque estás tan, tan -decía Catra abrumada por la humedad que la envolvía en cada embestida

-Porque haces que me moje desde que llegué, ahhh, como no hacerlo con un alfa como tú? -habían aprendido que las frases de ese tipo hacian a la felina sentirse superior y como lo pensaron, la hizo embestirlos más fuerte- ohhh si! dámelo alfa

-La paciencia es una virtud -la morena sintiendo su mente comenzando a fallar para pensar correctamente lo tomó de las manos y las puso por sobre su cabeza, haciendo todavía más presión y siendo más agresiva con sus embestidas- se un buen omega

-Maldita -Double Trouble para ese momento estaban gimiendo tanto como podían, abrazando con sus piernas la cintura de la felina para sentirla más. Aún sorprendidos por su aguante, se preguntaba cuantas se había apareado para alcanzar esa madurez- oh gatita te encanta dejar omegas preñados por ahí cierto?

-Hago lo que se me da la gana -la morena bajo su boca hasta el pecho de Double Trouble mordiendo ambos pectorales haciéndolos gemir de placer- y te encanta

-Ohhh si, claro que si alfa! -como pudieron se soltaron del agarre de la felina para poder ir hasta el cuello de ella, mordiéndolo y lamiendo suplicando ser preñados. Aunque no estaban seguros de quererlo realmente pero en ese momento no eran ellos. Catra gruñó con fuerza y a todo pulmón

-Voy a venirme, infeliz, vas a hacer que me venga dentro de ti -gruñó Catra aferrando con sus manos el trasero de Double Trouble juntando sus cuerpo haciendo que la piel se acariciara entre ellos.

-Catra... -podían sentirlo, podían sentir el miembro de Catra comenzando a palpitar y no sentían que fuera su intención correrse afuera. Sólo pudieron abrazarla del cuello y esperar que los preñaran, pasaron unos segundos y sintieron su propio orgasmo llegar y por como gruñía la alfa supieron que ella no estaba lejos, cerraron los ojos esperando sentirse llenados pero fue algo completamente diferente, sintieron un placentero dolor en su cuello que los dejo con la mente en blanco que duro el trance varios segundos poco a poco volviendo a la realidad y dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. No podían creerlo, los había mordido, los había marcado. Se sintieron extraños por un momento pues hacía años no que no tenían un compañero, Catra no se movía, sintieron la humedad en su vientre y vieron que todo el semen de la alfa había sido soltado ahí. Se movieron para buscar la mirada de la felina que estaba ida, sumergida en sus pensamientos- estás bien?

-Yo... no quería, es sólo que las ganas de hacerlo adentro... no podía dejar que pasara pero no pensé que... -Catra miró el cuello de Double Trouble, su marca estaba ahí, eso sólo significaba una cosa- oh no, que acabo de hacer?!

-Tranquila -se abrazaron con fuerza a la alfa que tembló un poco por la acción mientras que ellos sintieron un calor placentero en su pecho- conozco esa mirada, tenías una compañera no? es confuso lo se, pero ya está hecho

-Como es que lo sabes?

-Ya he pasado por esto, conozco la mirada de un alfa que lo jodió -sonrieron suavemente sintiendo como su omega interior estaba feliz- no te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ti mi alfa

* * *

-Adora?! -gritó Glimmer tras ver como su amiga se desplomaba a mitad de uno de los pasillos tomando con fuerza la zona de la mordida, apretando los dientes y ojos de manera casi imposible- Adora que ocurre?!

Sin decir nada Adora corrió a su habitación con lágrimas saliendo por montones de sus ojos, se encerró totalmente y como pudo armó un nido acurrucándose en el abrazándose fuerte a si misma. Sentía un dolor insoportable en todo su ser, más en su pecho y en donde estaba la marca de Catra. No podía ni hablar, sólo jadeaba de dolor y cuando jalaba aire mientras lloraba. No podía ni pensar, sólo podía apretarse a si misma tratando de sanar ese dolor que sentía. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho, como si estuviera en llamas su cuello. Nunca sintió dolor tal, tenía ganas de morirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero haya sido de su agrado este primer capítulo. Si gustan dar una sugerencia o queja son bienvenidos. Hasta entonces!


	2. Más Allá de Todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Adora se encerró en su habitación, Castaspella había pasado junto a ella gran parte del tiempo pues sabía como manejar la situación, bueno, que fuera menos difícil para la rubia. Glimmer y Bow apenas habían sabido de lo que ocurría, sólo sabían que era muy probable que Catra tuviera un nueva omega y la haya marcado además de que casi todos los almohadones y mantas del castillo terminaron en su habitación. Aunque querían ayudar a su amiga no podían hacer mucho

-Esto apesta! -gritaba la joven reina golpeando la mesa con frustración- en verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer?!

-Glimmer, respira -dijo su amigo acercándose a ella- a mi tampoco me agrada la idea pero debemos seguir las órdenes de Casta

-Ha pasado demasiado, que estarán haciendo de todos modos?!

-Ayudando en los peores momentos tras una separación -respondió la hechicera entrando, se veía cansancio en su rostro- Adora pidió verlos, aún está muy sensible al respecto. Traten de no hablar mucho del tema y sobre todo no digan nada sobre la marca

-No será problema -dijo Bow. Los dos chicos fueron en silencio hacia la habitación de su amiga, el moreno algo curioso preguntó- que hicieron realmente? había escuchado que no hay nada que hacer en casos así

-El dolor físico que experimenta Adora es reflejo de su dolor emocional, aunque un vinculo llevé mala racha cuando se rompe sigue siendo muy doloroso. Los Alfas suelen sentirse más solos y ansiosos mientras que los omegas sufren porque ellos son los que engendran a las crías. No se bien que tipo de relación tenía Adora con la capitana pero sin duda había mucho de por medio... lo que hacemos es aliviar un poco el dolor inicial con una serie de hechizos, debimos cuidar su comportamiento en lo que su cerebro volvía a trabajar casi de forma normal. Era crucial porque muchos casos terminan mal

-Bueno, al menos se deshizo de Catra. Ahora estará mejor no? -dijo Glimmer ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de los omegas- qué?

-No estoy seguro que eso sea mejor Glimmer, a nosotros los omegas nos enseñan a ser muy cuidadosos cuando se trata de dejar que un Alfa nos marque. Y si no me equivoco el sufrimiento de una separación puede durar toda la vida o hasta que te reclame otro alfa

-Pues ya habíamos planeado buscarle un nuevo compañero no? es el momento perfecto

-Eso no será posible -dijo Castaspella con un tono severo- puede que eso le ayudé pero ahora lo que menos le importa es buscar otro alfa y aún así no hay garantía de que se olvide de la capitana

-Pero entonces que podemos hacer?!

-Esperar, apoyarla, hacerla sentirse segura hasta que pueda intentar tener un nuevo vinculo -la hechicera se detuvo frente a la puerta de la rubia- por favor, sean cuidadosos con sus palabras

Finalmente ambos chicos entraron y la habitación tenía al menos 4 nidos distintos hechos con las mantas y almohadones, Adora estaba haciendo uno nuevo más cercano a la ventana. No había notado la presencia de sus amigos hasta que Bow habló

-Nada mal Adora -decía viendo uno de los nidos

-Gracias Bow, he estado practicando bastante -la voz de la chica era un poco rasposa y no muy animada, Glimmer hizo todo lo que pudo por no ir a abrazar a su amiga- devolveré todo esto pronto, lo siento Glimmer

-N-No te preocupes! usa lo que necesites -decía la joven reina viendo unas mantas aún dobladas en un rincón- no quieres que traigamos más?

-No podría caminar si siguiera haciéndolos -Adora repentinamente se quedo con la mirada perdida preocupando al par- nunca había hecho algo así, jamás había hecho...nidos? supongo porque en la horda no hay donde hacerlos

-Adora todo estará bien -decía Glimmer abrazándola por detrás, no parecía del todo cómoda pero no hizo nada para apartarse. La menor estaba tratando de transmitirle seguridad pero la vista de la mordida la distrajo, ya no era la horrible y oscura mancha en su cuello. Ahora se veía la marca de los dientes de Catra como una cicatriz de un color rojizo y parecía estar inflamada, la rubia la cubrió al sentir la mirada de su amiga- lo siento, no quería...

-Esta bien, ya pasará -respondió decaída la chica, Bow acarició sus manos suavemente juntando sus frentes tratando de mostrar su apoyo, era como le habían enseñado a hacerlo. Glimmer no sabía que hacer, al menos algo que no fuera a molestar o deprimir más a su amiga, contuvo un gruñido mientras se separaba de ella

-Entonces quieres hacer algo en particular o...? -no terminó la pregunta pues vio a su amiga abrazarse a Bow y parecía tener mucho dolor. Su amigo la miró y con gestos le dio a entender que no era el momento de hablar, se acomodaron ambos omegas en el nido a medio terminar y el chico invitó a Glimmer a sentarse con ellos. Finalmente lo hizo pero había algo que la hacia sentirse fuera de lugar, otra vez esa sensación de ser inútil la ahogaba. No podía apoyar a su amiga en un momento difícil

* * *

Catra estaba planeando un nuevo ataque a otro de los pueblos lejanos, su estrategia era alejar cada vez más a las princesas de los reinos para poder hacer su golpe maestro pero de vez en cuando se distraía al sentir un llamado. Estaba acostumbrada a sentirlo por las noches pero ahora era diferente, no era Adora quien lo hacía, era...

-Cómo estás gatita? -decían Double Trouble entrando y poniéndose a un lado de la felina- trabajas demasiado en esto no crees?

-Hordak es un idiota, debo hacerlo yo sino nos hundimos -respondió tratando de olvidarse de la presencia de los omegas- y deja de llamarme a todas horas

-Oh vamos, nunca tuviste tu etapa "luna de miel" con tu anterior omega? -comenzaron a masajear la espalda alta de Catra hasta que finalmente cedió y los dejo hacerlo- estás demasiado tensa, no es que lleven las de perder

-Ya lo sé, es sólo que siempre algo sale mal en los planes que hago -la morena comenzó a ronronear por lo bajo haciendo sonreír a Double Trouble que comenzó a masajear sus hombros- es molesto

-Pero claro que lo es, sobretodo si eres quien hace todo esto en este lugar. Sólo relájate un poco

-Estás cosas se te dan bien -Catra sonrió un poco para después mirarlos- demasiado si me preguntas

-Pero claro que si, recuerda que tengo mucha experiencia y ustedes los alfas son demasiado iguales -se sentaron sobre el escritorio y miraban hacia el techo mientras se acomodaban el cabello- que clase de omega tenías? cuanto tiempo tenían de vinculo?

-Bueno...- la felina suspiró un poco- en verdad fue la única omega que me interesaba, aunque intenté olvidarme de ella porque siempre dijeron que yo era una Delta. Aunque pasaron muchas cosas que me dejaron en claro que no era así, ella fue a la única que había marcado y si, ya llevábamos un tiempo

-Que envidia -dijeron aún sin ver a la morena, algo no estaba bien

-Alguna vez te han marcado? -preguntó Catra viéndolos curiosa

-Oh vaya que si, dos veces gatita -decían poniéndose cómodos- aunque no son tan cursis como tu historia

-A que te refieres?

-Fueron tiempos difíciles, era un poco más joven que tú la primera vez y realmente nos amábamos con locura pero comenzamos a tener problemas para tener crías -un pequeño gesto de dolor se vio en el rostro de Double Trouble- pensé que era mi culpa, él me decía que no era un omega, que lo había engañado y que no iba a desperdiciar su vida con un gamma que jamás podría darle crías

-Pero tu aroma...

-Exactamente, después de irse con la primer omega que vio y romper mi corazón sensible y sin mencionar mi odio a mi persona que tuve por ello... a un Alfa no le importó eso y resultó que si podía tener crías. Ese idiota era un Delta, ojala lo haya sabido de la peor manera!

-Un momento, como es que supiste que podías tener crías? no es sólo teniéndolas que lo confirmas? -preguntó la felina tratando de despejar de su mente la idea que se formaba

-Si -una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro y evitando la mirada de la alfa hablaron- esa fue la segunda vez que me marcaron pero él tenía una enfermedad del corazón y al final murió durante los primeros meses de embarazo, ya te imaginarás, un omega con el corazón destrozado y sin su alfa...fue duro

-Los perdiste -susurró Catra con un nudo en la garganta- perdiste a tus crías

-Si... no fue mi mejor época, lo demás te puedes hacer una idea

-Eso es... -la felina los miró abrazándose un poco a si mismos y sin verla directamente, quizás no fue su intención reclamarlos pero ahora que estaban unidos no pudo luchar contra su instinto de protegerlos. Sin más se acercó y los abrazó ronroneando un poco, recordaba que eso ayudaba a Adora cuando se sentía mal y esperaba que también ayudara a Double Trouble

-No tienes porque hacer esto gatita -dijeron soltándose un poco del agarre- fue un accidente después de todo

-Eso no lo decides -la felina volvió a abrazarlos dejando su boca cerca de la marca, respirando sobre ella y besándola un poco haciéndolos temblar por la cercanía- creo que ya hemos pasado por mucha basura

-Esto puede ser más basura -decían pasando sus dedos por el salvaje cabello de la morena

-No importa por ahora -Catra mordió ligeramente sobre la marca, Double Trouble la tomaron del rostro y la besaron, era la primera vez que lo hacían y aunque al principio era extraño se dejaron llevar. La felina los acariciaba por los costados y ellos revolvían más su cabello, siendo más profundos sus besos. Double Trouble bajaron sus labios hasta el cuello de la alfa que no dudo en marcarlos con su aroma, ellos rieron un poco- qué?

-Eres posesiva gatita -dijeron dándole un corto beso en los labios- creo que haremos que funcione

-Puede que -respondió dándose un tiempo para conocerlos mejor, después de todo ahora iban a estar juntos.

* * *

Había pasado otra semana y Adora se sentía con más ganas de volver a la normalidad, aún no estaba como siempre pero al menos ya no era tan preocupante como antes aunque Castaspella le pidió específicamente a Glimmer tratar de ser lo menos afectiva que pudiera para no causarle algún cambio extremo de humor. Pero era difícil aunque hacía lo que podía

-Muy bien, primera misión en un tiempo. Emocionada?

-Algo así, aunque siento que la horda ha cambiado sus tácticas -respondió Adora enfocándose en conocer el mapa del pueblo que iría a liberar- será diferente

-Y... como sigue tu ánimo? -preguntó la chica mientras le acariciaba lentamente su brazo, la rubia se tensó un poco

-Va mejorando supongo -el tono de Adora era un poco bajo, Glimmer no supo como tomarlo

-Es sólo que, ya sabes, si necesitas lo que sea... puedes confiar en mi

-Que estás insinuando? -preguntó molesta la rubia- estás pidiéndome que te deje marcarme?!

-Es una forma de decirlo... espera no! no, no es lo que-

-Oh claro por qué habría de esperar que fueras diferente? A ustedes los alfas jamás les importa realmente como nos sentimos, sólo quieren que nos sintamos seguros con ustedes para tener su garantía de propiedad. Pues no Glimmer, ya no voy a dejar que eso pase!

-Espera Adora, no es lo que quería decir es sólo -la menor trataba de calmar a su amiga, Casta le había dicho que su agresividad podía ser mucho mayor que en una situación normal pero no esperaba que cambiara tanto- yo realmente me preocupo por ti, quiero ayudarte

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es estar lejos de mi, no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes los alfas! -Bow iba entrando al centro de mando cuando una mirada furiosa de Adora lo hizo quedarse quieto- Bow, perfecto ya podemos irnos

-Adora está todo-? -no terminó de hablar cuando la rubia lo jalaba hacia afuera del castillo. Glimmer se quedo con sus puños apretados de su ira, no podía negar que estaba molesta con su amiga pero tampoco podía culparla, quizás había presionado mucho, quizás estaba presionando mucho. Se giró hacia sus guardias y habló

-Las misiones serán hechas por Adora y Bow, nadie más tiene permitido ir con ellos sin mi autorización

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, agradezco el interés en esta historia y espero sigan apoyándola. Esta actualización es un poco corta pero la siguiente será bastante larga y emocionante, se los prometo. No olviden que cualquier sugerencia en comentarios. Hasta entonces!


	3. Cuestión de Piel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya que nunca han revelado la edad exactamente de los personajes me tomé la libertad de ponérselas, se supone que tienen alrededor de 19/20 años Catra y Adora durante la temporada 4 que es cuando se lleva a cabo esta historia. También tomo un poco de lo que viene en los libros de la serie.

_**Hace 8 años:** _

Adora y Catra estaban jugando como siempre en los patios de la Horda, desde que una vez encontraron varias rocas con diferentes formas y colores buscaban más cada que podían. De regreso veían que varios cadetes estaban yendo a lo que llamaban las "celdas especiales" aún no les decían específicamente para que eran pues ellas aún no eran cadetes, eran simplemente reclutas en entrenamiento pero en unos poco años lo serían. Llegaron a la entrada de su nuevo dormitorio porque después de una horrible gripe que tuvieron los aspirantes decidieron cambiarlos de ubicación. Shadow Weaver salió de este y miró a los jóvenes aunque su atención estaba en la rubia

-Muy bien, a partir de ahora dormirán en este nuevo espacio. Al contrario que en su anterior dormitorio está estrictamente prohibido compartir camas, quien sea sorprendido tendrá consecuencias terribles -Catra no pudo evitar temblar un poco al pensar en lo que podría hacerle si llegaba a ser descubierta- dentro de unas semanas o unos meses todos ustedes experimentaran unos síntomas extraños, por lo que deben acudir a enfermería de inmediato y alejarse de sus compañeros. Se les dará medicación si es necesario y ordenes de que hacer, las cuales deben cumplir a pie de la letra

Sin más los jóvenes ingresaron al lugar escogiendo sus camas, Catra pudiendo finalmente escogerla no dudó en escoger una alta y sintiéndose mucho mejor que dormir abajo, aunque la idea de dormir sola era un poco molesta, miró hacia abajo mientras Adora se acomodaba ahí

-No creo que pueda dormir tan lejos de ti -dijo la felina viéndola mientras que la rubia rió

-Yo también tendré problemas pero ya sabes, son ordenes de Shadow Weaver -Catra hizo una mueca molesta y bajó hasta donde estaba su amiga para ponerse a su lado- Catra que haces?!

-Tranquila, no estoy durmiendo contigo sólo estoy aquí -se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que escucharon una voz familiar dirigiéndose a ellas

-Que creen que haya sucedido con los reclutas mayores? -preguntó Kyle nervioso- he oído que murieron

-Murieron?! -dijeron al unísono Adora y Catra con horror

-Yo había escuchado que hicieron algo prohibido y ahora estaban siendo castigados por la eternidad -decía Lonnie mientras usaba un tono de voz dramático

-De verdad que son los más jóvenes de este grupo -se quejo una chica del otro lado mientras salió al pequeño pasillo entre las camas- hay algo que se llama celo, casi todos tenemos uno pero dependiendo que seamos será lo que dure y cada cuanto o si de plano no tendremos

-Lo que seamos? -preguntó confundida Catra viendo a la chica

-Ya saben si son alfas, omegas o betas -dijo la chica con aires de superioridad por saber sobre aquello para luego poner un gesto de pánico- a no ser que sean deltas o gammas

-Qué cosas? -preguntó Lonnie confundida- eso no existe

-Oh claro que existen y son despreciados por los demás

-Por qué? -preguntó Catra a lo que la chica rió

-No es obvio, de que sirven si no pueden hacer niños? Incluso los betas pueden tener hijos entonces son sólo un montón de inútiles -habló la chica pero vio como estaban confundidos

-Niños, hijos, hacerlos? -se preguntaba en voz alta Adora

-Qué no se supone que los dejaba un ave o algo así? -respondió Catra a lo que concordaron los otros tres chicos

-En verdad, que hacen esos cinco aquí? -se quejo la chica mientras volvía su cama. Ella sería la primera de todo el dormitorio en presentarse y fue como omega, poco después le seguirían los demás.

Un día mientras Adora y Catra estaban en su búsqueda de más rocas para su colección cuando la felina no se sentía muy bien, comenzó a sentir mareos y dolor de cabeza y sin pensarlo Adora la llevó a la enfermería pues que su amiga se dejara ayudar significaba que algo no estaba bien. Al llegar los médicos la recostaron de inmediato y la cubrieron inyectándole algo para su dolor

-Qué pasará con ella? -preguntó Adora viendo a su amiga moviéndose incómoda debajo de la manta y le ponían un paño húmedo en su frente

-Estará bien mañana, no tienes de que preocuparte -respondió indiferente uno de los médicos para luego dirigirse al otro- por la intensidad de su fiebre que dices?

-Pareciera que tendremos el primer alfa de ese sector -respondió con interés el medico- ya tenía un tiempo que no se presentaba uno

-Alfa? -preguntó Adora aún no entendiendo

-Cuando llegué el momento te explicaremos, puedes irte -con preocupación Adora salió y se dirigió al dormitorio, al parecer lo que había dicho esa chica era cierto. Al llegar notó que sus amigos buscaban a la felina detrás de ella

-Donde está Catra? -preguntó Kyle extrañado

-Se sintió mal y se quedo en la enfermería, dicen que para mañana debería estar mejor

-Oh ya saben que es? -preguntó emocionada la chica que les había contado sobre ello- ya hay demasiados omegas y gammas aquí!

-Bueno, escuché que dijeron algo sobre su fiebre

-Era muy alta? -la chica se acercó hasta la cama de Adora- que dijeron?

-Por qué quieres saber? -algo en la mente de la rubia estaba haciéndola enojar, no sabía que era, quizás el repentino interés de esta chica en su amiga de toda la vida- además ni siquiera se como te llamas

-Hola soy Georgina -dijo la chica tomando la mano de la rubia y la sacudió rápidamente- listo, ya dinos que escuchaste!

-Nada, sólo escuché que creen que podría ser un alfa, el primero del sector o algo así -repentinamente varios de los que estaban más lejos aplaudieron

-Chicos finalmente tendremos un alfa, tendremos que turnarnos

-De que hablan? que significa?

-Pronto lo sabrás Adora, la paciencia es una virtud -dijo sonriente la chica

-Siempre actúas como si lo supieras todo y eres apenas tres años mayor que yo

-Oh no te enojes, seguro pronto te tocará a ti también -la chica se alejó dejando molesta a la rubia

Y esa misma noche Adora fue llevada a la enfermería por Lonnie que la escuchó quejarse de un dolor. Adora no recordaba mucho de lo que ocurrió esas 24 horas, sólo que Catra estaba en la camilla de a lado y a Shadow Weaver claramente molesta por algo. Cuando volvió en si la felina ya no estaba y los doctores la dejaron volver a su dormitorio avisando a sus superiores que no podría entrenar hasta el día siguiente. Rápidamente le explicaron el esquema y le avisaron que había sido presentada como Omega, le dijeron muy por encima sobre que dificultad regresó a su dormitorio y estaba Catra en la esquina de su cama moviendo molesta mis pies que colgaban

-Hey Catra -dijo animada pero al solo recibir una fugaz mirada de su amiga supo que algo no andaba bien. Subió hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado- que ocurre?

-Oh nada, sólo que Shadow Weaver vino y le dijo a todo el sector que era una Delta

-Una Delta?

-Que no te explicaron nada?! -dijo molesta Catra y la rubia sintió un poco de temor hacia su amiga, jamas le había pasado- soy una completa inútil, un estorbo tal y como dijo Georgina

-Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo -trató de calmarla pero de repente la felina la miró de manera distinta a lo que había hecho en toda su vida y se arrojó a olerla, exactamente en la zona de su cuello- C-Catra que h-haces?!

-Eres una omega... -respondió aún con su nariz pegada a la piel de la rubia- es apenas perceptible pero tienes un aroma muy dulce

-Catra... -la cercanía era distinta, la hacia sentirse distinta. Definitivamente algo había cambiado pero no lo comprendía, la felina rápidamente se alejo y se bajo de la cama- a donde vas?

-No es de tu incumbencia -decía claramente molesta. Fue el día en que ambas comenzaron a distanciarse

* * *

_**Hace 4 años:** _

Catra y Adora tenían poco más de 15 años y su entrenamiento como reclutas estaba casi por terminarse. Habían pasado unos años y la amistad de las dos chicas se había hecho algo tensa y distante, cada una preocupada por lo que por su naturaleza les preocupaba. Ahora sabían para que eran esas celdas especiales, eran para los celos de los miembros de la horda aunque no eran específicamente obligatorios.

-Quiero decir, que otra opción tienen? -preguntaba Lonnie una noche cuando regresaban al dormitorio y se alistaban todos para dormir

-Creo que es exactamente lo mismo que quedarse afuera -le contestó otra chica

-Bueno, he escuchado que hay una posibilidad de peligro si no. Dicen que el aroma vuelve locos a los Alfas -respondió Kyle desde su cama

-Si Kyle pero no hay ninguno en este sector -habló viendo ligeramente hacia donde estaba Catra ignorando la plática- así que no deberías tener miedo

-Si pero he escuchado que algunos gammas de otros sectores han faltado a sus entrenamientos aunque sus celos duran 3 días en lugar de 6

-Donde escuchaste eso? -preguntó Georgina que recién entraba a la habitación

-En los pasillos, lo decían unos capitanes mientras iban a dar una orientación de los próximos cadetes -respondió el rubio

-Había escuchado sobre eso pero creí que era mentira -la chica sonrió ligeramente- supongo que en algún momento pasara con nosotros, ya que no todos podemos tener píldoras. Verdad Adora?

-Yo sólo cumplo con mis deberes -respondió la chica sin verla, conforme había pasado el tiempo esa chica le agradaba menos. Según sus mentores era por su competencia de omegas

-Seguro... en fin, será mejor que durmamos o Shadow Weaver vendrá a castigarnos -la mayor caminó hacia su cama pero mirando rápidamente a donde estaba la felina que para su sorpresa ,la miraba también. La chica le guiñó un ojo y Catra respondió desviando la mirada indiferente.

Pasaron unas semanas y cada vez más se escapaban de sus entrenamientos varios reclutas, hasta que comenzó Catra también a desaparecer de ellos. Adora trataba de alejar las pláticas de sus amigos que habían visto a varios de sus compañeros de dormitorios escaparse con alfas o incluso deltas para saciarse en los celos. Aunque la rubia no padecía de ellos por las píldoras que le daba Shadow Weaver, no podía negar que sentía una enorme curiosidad y sin mencionar el aroma atrayente que había comenzando a emanar Catra durante las noches, le hacía bastante difícil dormir pues era como si la estuviera llamando a su lado.

-Donde está Catra? -preguntó uno de los instructores llamando la atención de la chica

-Ah puedo ir a buscarla si quiere -propuso Adora y el hombre la dejo ir. No es que fueran los grandes cursos o entrenamientos, parecía que debido a la "fiebre" sexual que había entre los reclutas los cursos de ahora eran demasiado sencillos pero los físicos eran más, quizás para que estuvieran menos deseosos.

Adora salió en búsqueda de su amiga por todo el lugar y cuando pasaba cerca de grupos de reclutas no podía evitar ver a los que estaban demasiado juntos entre si, incluso entre omegas pues a veces la necesidad era tal que debían mantenerse ocupados en lo se cruzaban con un alfa o un delta. Finalmente fue cerca de la zona donde solían recolectar las piedras brillantes antes de que comenzaran a distanciarse, no es que no se hablaran pero ya no era como antes. Sobre todo Catra parecía hablar menos que antes y hasta cierto punto la evitaba. Entonces escuchó un ruido cerca de uno de los almacenes del lugar que estaban cerca, sabía que Shadow Weaver solía venir por estos lugares buscándolas por lo que se escondió, nada. Decidió irse entre los callejones de estos de vuelta a la base principal cuando se topó con una escena que no podría olvidar en mucho tiempo.

Era Catra, con Georgina. Ambas demasiado centradas en si mismas como para notar la presencia de la rubia. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que estaban apareándose, la felina sostenía entre sus brazos a la chica y la apoyaba contra la pared mientras la embestía. Algo dentro de Adora lloraba de rabia, estaba sintiendo celos como nunca los había sentido y tenía unas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a la chica. Tratando de controlar su mente se alejo sin importarle que la hubieran visto o escuchado. Catra apenas logró ver algo pero la omega la hizo volver a centrarse en ella

-Es de mala educación distraerse mientras haces esto -dijo la chica con la respiración agitada- segura que eres delta?

-No lo soy -gruñó molesta la felina- Shadow Weaver puede decir lo que quiera pero no lo soy

-Oye tranquila felina -la chica le mordió el cuello sacando un jadeo de Catra- te creo, sólo un alfa en celo actúa como tu

-Por qué no mejor seguimos? -sin avisar la morena comenzó a embestirla de nuevo haciendo gemir a Georgina

-Vas a ser realmente,ohh, popular después de esto

Cuando terminaron volvieron al dormitorio juntas, sin importarles realmente las miradas que les lanzaron cuando lo hicieron. Catra subió a su cama y seguía sintiendo la mirada en ella pero no le tomó importancia y se dispuso a dormir pues realmente estaba cansada de haber estado con la omega todo el día. Pero la razón por la que la miraban eran por el olor que emanaba, no sabían a quien creerle si a su instinto o a Shadow Weaver. Adora que llegó más tarde debido a que tuvo que ir por una nueva dotación de píldoras ya que su celo sería dentro de unos días y la mujer no quería arriesgarse. Pero pese a eso no pudo evitar oler el aroma de su amiga que estaba completamente dormida, sin poder luchar contra su instinto ser acercó y con sus manos temblorosas le acarició la mejilla, la felina reaccionó lamiéndolos un poco y volviendo a dormir. Dejando a la rubia completamente sonrojada.

Pasaron las semanas y cada vez menos Catra estaba en los entrenamientos, quizás estaba unos minutos para luego desaparecer, y para los celos crecientes de Adora, lo hacía junto con un omega. Era muy molesto, siempre con un omega pegado a ella, de todo tipo esperando saciarse con ella, a Adora le enfermaba y más que al final del día siempre volvía con Georgina a los dormitorios y se estaban un largo rato hablando antes de dormir. Shadow Weaver parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, a buena hora. Un día Catra entró a la zona de casilleros e hizo enfurecer a la omega que estaba sola ahí pues su amiga traía el olor de Georgina impregnado en ella, casi su propio aroma no estaba. No pudo contener su voz

-Parece que te diviertes mucho con Georgina últimamente -dijo molesta Adora sin ver a la felina- no sabía que tenías tan mal gusto para los omegas

-Oh acaso te molesta eso? -respondió Catra viendo a la chica que le daba la espalda- te molesta que pase el rato con alguien más?

-Eres completamente libre de hacerlo

-Entonces por qué suena como reclamo? -soltó con una sonrisa la morena haciendo a la rubia azotar la puerta de su casillero llamando la atención de la alfa

-Sólo lo haces porque te rodea con su aroma, todo el tiempo te rodean malditos omegas en celo y se aprovechan de que no puedes pelear contra tu impulso de cogértelos! -gritó molesta la rubia sorprendiendo a Catra- te están usando Catra!

-Y que si lo hacen? Eso a ti que te afecta?

-Yo no quiero que te usen -le dijo ya más tranquila- deberías hacerlo con alguien a quien realmente quieras y no sólo por instinto

-Georgina me quiere -soltó sin darle gran importancia- es fácil lograr eso

-No me refiero a que- ah! sabes que? olvídalo, puedes hacer lo que sea

-Suenas muy molesta -dijo la felina para acercarse peligrosamente a ella- deberías dejar de tomar esas cosas, quizás te ayude a quitarte un poco de tensión

Aquello molestó de una manera impresionante a la rubia que sin poder contenerse la empujó contra la pared haciéndola quejarse un poco. Adora salió del lugar y evitó a toda costa a su amiga, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Catra parecía aceptarlo muy bien, eso la hacia enojarse más, sobre todo porque ahora estaba inseparable de Georgina pues había sido ascendida e incluso una noche durmieron juntas en la cama de la omega en su nuevo dormitorio, algo en el pecho de Adora ardía, era muy doloroso y le daban ganas de llorar de coraje. Una noche al terminar los entrenamientos estaban hablando a sus amigos pero al escuchar el nombre de la omega no pudo evitar escuchar con atención

-Oyeron eso? Georgina que recién iba a ir a su prueba de cadete desertó -dijo Lonnie en los casilleros- oí que quizás estaba preñada

-Preñada? Pero de quien podría? -preguntó Kyle, Adora sólo escuchaba atenta y sorprendida pues sabía que sólo había una persona con la que estaba todo el tiempo.

-No lo se pero en la enfermería decían que debió ser un alfa mayor ya que al parecer serían varias crías. Ni modo además esa chica siempre fue un problema, ojala sobreviva

-Parece que es algo que es común, normalmente desertan los omegas que están en ese situación -seguía diciendo Kyle mientras caminaban a la salida, al ver que Adora no los seguía se giraron- Adora?

-No vienes? -preguntó Lonnie extrañada

-Yo... yo creo que los alcanzo después, debo buscar a Catra -respondió la rubia. Sin más sus compañeros se fueron dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, sería verdad? Catra realmente era una alfa? Le había creído cuando se lo dijo pero no estaba segura, si era verdad entonces podría haber más de un omega con el caso de Georgina. Sintiendo su pecho arder fue en búsqueda de su amiga, la buscó por todos lados pero no la encontraba. No estaba en sus escondites habituales por lo que comenzó a buscar los más obvios cuando pasando por los dormitorios de los cadetes vio una sombra y la encontró, hasta el final de la habitación, justo en donde dormía Georgina pero parecía estar llorando, algo que la preocupó- Catra?

-Me lo pidió Adora, me pidió irme con ella lejos para criarlos -dijo entre lágrimas la felina apretando sus brazos- pero no pude, no esperé que se fuera a ir de verdad

-Quizás fue lo mejor -la rubia se puso a su lado y se recargó contra ella- eres muy joven para cuidar crías

-Lo sé pero algo muy dentro de mi me dice que esto no esta bien, debería estar junto a ella y ellos

-Entonces por qué no te fuiste? -soltó Adora de alguna forma celosa, no, estaba celosa. Más de lo normal- al final por qué te quedaste?

-No me veo lejos de ti

La rubia casi dejo de respirar al escuchar lo sincero que se había escuchado aquello, miró a su amiga a los ojos y pudo casi sentir la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella. La felina la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo haciéndola sentir como nunca lo había hecho y devolvió el abrazo quedándose un largo rato en aquel lugar sintiéndose una a la otra.

Nadie supo que fue de Georgina.

* * *

_**Hace 3 años:** _

Adora y Catra junto con su todo su escuadrón fueron finalmente ascendidos a cadetes y las cosas comenzaban a ponerse serias para todos, los cursos eran mucho más intensos de lo que esperaban y los entrenamientos eran ahora bastante reales. La "fiebre" del dormitorio parecía haberse asentado un poco, ahora la necesidad era menos notable, aunque no necesariamente significaba que había desaparecido o que no existiera.

-Las celdas se hicieron obligatorias al parecer -dijo Catra a un lado de Adora que se alistaba para un nuevo entrenamiento

-Preocupada alfa? -preguntó burlonamente la rubia

-Oye deje esa vida atrás recuerdas? ahora soy una persona de bien que va a las celdas para evitar matar a alguien

-Claro... -la omega rió ganándose una mirada molesta de su amiga- y la preocupación de ser madre no tuvo nada que ver

-Dame un respiro quieres? -dijo con una mueca la felina- además no hay presas suficientes

-Oh cierto que son obligatorias

-Hoy estás siendo demasiado molesta -decía Catra siguiéndola para ir al lugar donde les darían una nueva lección sobre las princesas- además después de lo que pasó no creo que Shadow Weaver me deje andar por ahí

-Bueno es que casi matas a otro cadete delta por estar cerca de una de los omegas de tu rebaño -comentó Adora un poco molesta al recordar la situación en la que había estado su amiga, aún le molestaba bastante- por cierto... puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro pero si dejas el tema de las celdas

-Esta bien -rió ligeramente la rubia para ponerse un poco seria- hay alguna diferencia entre omegas... ya sabes, entre los masculinos y los femeninos

-No mucha realmente -respondió sincera la morena para reír después- quizás un poco la distribución, es todo

-Oh no, no dijiste eso -Adora le soltó un golpe en el brazo riendo ambas mientras seguían caminando.

El resto del día fue tal como la mayoría, Catra siendo indiferente a lo que le enseñaban y poniendo lo mínimo de atención. Adora era bastante aplicada y trataba de aprender todo lo que podía pues Shadow Weaver le había dicho que podría ser candidata a capitana pues eso se ganaba sin importar la edad. Al final del día volvieron al dormitorio como siempre, pero Catra fue hasta su cama y se quedo ahí

-Quieres meternos en problemas verdad? -decía Adora empujándola un poco para sentarse también ahí

-No importa, soy invencible -dijo con una demasiada confiada sonrisa, que hizo a la rubia verla con ojos encantados involuntariamente- sabes ya quiero que sea mañana, quizás rete a Octavia otra vez a una pelea. El desempate debe darse

-Wow calma fiera, pareces tener demasiada energía -comentó mientras se quitaba su chaqueta roja, hoy parecía que sería una noche calurosa

-Creo que usaré esa celda pronto

-No tienes seguimiento de cuando pasará? -la mirada confundida de su amiga le hizo entender que no- no se por qué me sorprende...

-A veces eres un poco extraña lo sabías? Hoy hace un poco de frío, por qué te quitas eso?

-Estoy ardiendo, siento que me asfixia - el gran silencio de Catra la hizo, la miraba de manera extraña- qué?

-Oh nada, nada. Pensaba dormir contigo hoy pero yo si quiero dormir sin temblar toda la noche

-Uhh parece que tienes debilidades

-Oh ya cállate -dijo sonriendo la felina para luego subir a su cama. Pese a que tenía sueño Adora no podía dormir. Algo no parecía bien, se sentía demasiado incómoda por el calor y algo en su mente le decía que había algo importante que estaba olvidando. Pasaron unas horas y finalmente logró dormir.

Al día siguiente el calor seguía, Catra estaba cerca de ella preguntándole a cada rato como se sentía. Era extraño pero definitivamente no le desagradaba la idea, quien sabe que era lo que la hacia estar con ella pero deseaba que fuera más seguido. Pero conforme pasaba el día un nuevo síntoma aparecía, ahora una especie de cosquilleo en su abdomen y se sentía incómoda. Esto pareció notarlo la felina que estaba muy al pendiente de ella pero después del receso para comer la apartó un poco para hablar con ella

-Pregunta -empezó la chica un poco nerviosa y que causó confusión en la rubia- cuando fue la última vez que tomaste tu píldora para tu celo?

-La semana pasada por qué?

-No quiero asustarte pero creo que quizás no funcionó -Catra rascaba nerviosa la parte trasera de su cuello- algo en el aroma que has desprendido todo el día me hace pensar que quizás... no son efectivos

Fue cuando finalmente recordó lo que había olvidado, Shadow Weaver le dijo que el anterior fuera con ella para darle otro tipo de píldoras. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa haciendo que su aroma comenzara a ser más notorio, la felina tragó en seco debido a esto e instintivamente se giró para revisar si alguien más lo había notado y lo confirmó, gruñó más fuerte de lo que pensó llamando la atención de su amiga

-Catra?

-Debimos ir con Shadow Weaver, ahora -dijo demandante la chica haciendo a la omega obedecer sin pensarlo y más rápido de lo que pensó llegaron hasta donde estaba la mujer

-Adora... y Catra -decía la mujer al verlas entrar- que es lo que quieren?

-Adora necesita ir a una celda -soltó sin más Catra que comenzaba a morderse un poco su mejilla para mantener su mente distraída

-Eso es imposible

-De hecho... -Adora iba a hablar pero el aprentón que dio la felina en sus hombros la hizo callar

-Miré se que ella es tratada con píldoras pero hay algo en su aroma que me hace pensar lo contrario, vi como reaccionaron algunos alfas a ella por eso le digo que es necesario

La mujer se acercó peligrosamente al par y Adora tembló un poco, nunca había sentido a la hechicera usar sus feromonas de alfa para someter a alguien. No pudo evitar quejarse un poco pero sintió como Catra no se movía ni un milímetro e incluso podía jurar que estaba respondiendo al desafío, se quedaron en silencio haciendo una batalla de miradas

-Bien, entonces síganme -la mayor comenzó a ir hacia las celdas y llevó a Adora a ella- prepararé tu próxima dotación para evitar que esto vuelva a pasar

La rubia se fue hasta donde estaba la cama de la celda y con la manta comenzó a hacer una especie de figura llamando la atención de Catra que se abstuvo de preguntar pero había algo atrayente en eso, no lo entendía. Finalmente la celda fue cerrada y la felina se disponía a irse

-Debo admitir que me sorprendes, alguien de tu edad se hubiera aprovechado de la situación -decía Shadow Weaver pasando a su lado- quizás me haya equivocado contigo

-Si, quizás -dijo Catra viendo en otra dirección

-Supongo que puedo confiar en que cuides de ella si alguna vez pasa algo como esto, pero nada más -amenazó la mujer para mirarla ligeramente- y más te vale no volver a desafiarme

-Sólo fue por el bien de Adora, no pasará otra vez -dijo un poco molesta Catra, no es que quisiera ser irrespetuosa pero en ocasiones su instinto no cooperaba con ella

-Eso espero

Finalmente Adora se recostó sintiendo como el calor que había sentido todo el día parecía incrementarse, se sacó su chaqueta y la juntó a lo que había hecho con la manta. Se sentía extraña pues nunca había podido experimentar un celo más que el primero y era completamente diferente, buscaba ponerse cómoda pero le era casi imposible. Inhalaba buscando algo en el aire sin saber que exactamente, su mente comenzaba a nublarse y un sólo sentimiento empezó a invadirla. Necesitaba encontrar con quien saciarse, necesitaba encontrar a un alfa.

Como pudo se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, deseando para si misma que Catra no estuviera lejos, si iba a hacer esto al menos sería con alguien a quien ha deseado desde hace tiempo. Porque esa era la verdad, deseaba a Catra, pese a las píldoras era difícil no notarla aunque muchos no pensaban así de ella. Sólo Adora lo hacia y jamás había sido amada por la felina. La puerta se abrió y un aroma increíblemente agradable, un poco picante a su nariz, la recibió buscó con la mirada de donde venía y vio a la morena

-H-Hey Adora... -decía nerviosa Catra que estaba justo en la entrada de la celda con sus pupilas dilatas y sus músculos tensos por el aroma de su amiga- sólo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien, debería irme ahora

-No irás a ningún lado -dijo bajo la omega jalándola hacia adentro de la celda que se cerró al momento, la dejo contra el suelo y se puso a horcajadas de ella. Escuchó un ligero gruñido por parte de la felina y bajó su cuerpo para que sus rostros estuvieran cerca del otro

-Adora espera, esto no debe... no debe pasar -hablaba con dificultad Catra que sentía como se le nublaba más la mente por el aroma de la rubia

-Y por qué no? -preguntó Adora sintiendo su cuerpo en llamas, la cercanía de su amiga le causaba escalofríos

-No se que te podría hacer, yo...yo no...

-Sólo házmelo Catra, quiero que me tomes -susurró la rubia cerca de su oreja y haciendo más presión sobre la cadera de su amiga, Catra gruñó y las hizo cambiar de posición quedando ella arriba

-No quiero quejas después -soltó la alfa para sin más besar a Adora gimiendo ambas por el contacto, contacto que llevaban deseando desde hacía años. Aunque la rubia la besaba como podía Catra trataba de guiarla a un ritmo que pudiera ser mejor para ambas, acariciándose un poco su propia entrepierna mientras. Adora era la omega que siempre le había importado y no podía quedar mal ante ella ahora. Odiaba que aún le tomara tiempo prepararse

-Calma -le dijo la rubia deteniéndola- no quiero que esto termine rápido

-Estás temblando Adora, es la primera vez que lo experimentas verdad? -dijo viendo el muy notorio temblor en las manos de la omega- déjame ayudarte

-No... no quiero que sea así, no quiero ser como...todos esos omegas que...te usaron -decía la rubia entre jadeos tratando de suprimir el dolor que comenzaba a formarse desde muy dentro de ella

-Más bien yo los usé -dijo Catra acercándose a su amiga y sin poder controlarse comenzó a restregar sus rostros, marcando con su aroma a la omega gimiendo involuntariamente por el acto- porque no podía tenerte

-Catra...

-Por eso déjame ayudarte, no tienes idea de cuanto me encantaría -la voz de felina era muy baja, grave y al mismo tiempo muy clara. Cada palabra sonaba al triple en los oídos de Adora que comenzaba a perder la batalla con el muy fuerte deseo y necesidad. Catra se acercó hasta su oreja y le susurró- me dejarás?

La rubia sin más comenzó a besarla con desesperación, la alfa comenzó como pudo entre besos a deshacerse de su ropa y ayudarle a Adora a quitarse la suya. Catra movió sus labios hacia el cuello de la omega no pudiendo contener pequeñas mordidas que dejó en su garganta y lamer cada parte de piel que se cruzaba por su camino. Finalmente escuchó un quejido de la chica que podía reconocer, el quejido de desesperación de un omega en celo. Sin perder más tiempo bajó dejando un camino de besos hasta la entrepierna de la omega que estaba esperándola impacientemente, Catra tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y respirar por la boca para mantener sus instintos bajo control. Lográndolo ligeramente le dio una gran lamida a la intimidad de Adora y no pudo contener un gruñido de placer al saborear a la rubia, sintió su cuerpo entero temblar. Nunca le había pasado, nunca. Y fue como su auto-control desapareció y comenzó a dejar lamidas y besos como si ella misma estuviera en celo, los gemidos de Adora sólo la hacían encenderse más y sostener firmemente las piernas de la omega que cubría sus ojos con su brazo y con su otra mano revolvía el cabello de la felina y empujándola ligeramente para tener un poco más de presión

-C-Catra... ohh Catra... se siente demasiado bien, maldición! -decía Adora mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza

-Parece que hago un buen trabajo -dijo más para si misma la felina retomando su tarea, estaba completamente concentrada en el mínimo movimiento de su amiga, el más silencioso suspiro, el más discreto jadeo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la rubia. Sin darse cuenta sintió más húmeda a la omega y finalmente tratando de enfocar su mirada vio que Adora luchaba para recuperar el aliento y cuerpo tenía una fina capa de sudor, su coleta se había deshecho un poco y se mordía el labio inferior ligeramente fuerte

-Wow eso fue... wow -logró decir como pudo Adora

-Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado -decía la felina mientras se relamía los labios y limpiaba con su mano su barbilla además parte de su rostro y cuello que no podría lamer- pero estoy segura que apenas logró aplacarte cierto?

-No seas así -declaró la rubia sonrojándose y apartando su mirada. Catra sonrió y acercó sus rostros obligándola a mirarla, Adora pareció encogerse en su lugar- que piensas?

-En que quizás me gustes -dijo tan suave la felina que incluso se sorprendió a si misma- pero no le puedes decir a nadie

-Lastima, quisiera que todos lo supieran para que te dejaran en paz -decía Adora mientras sentía como la alfa se re-acomodaba, vio de reojo la erección de la felina y no pudo evitar jadear

-Algo que te guste? -la rubia no respondió, sólo se lanzó a sus labios para besarla un poco menos desesperada. Bajó su mano para masajear el miembro de Catra que no pudo evitar jadear en medio de los besos, repentinamente la detuvo y bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de Adora- no tengo tanta voluntad sabes?

-Entonces?

-Bueno... creo que deberíamos ir a la siguiente base -ronroneando ligeramente la felina la besó y acercó su miembro a la entrada de la omega que tembló ligeramente en sus brazos- quieres que me detenga?

-Es una broma?!

-Tranquila, sólo jugaba contigo -rió la morena tomando un poco de aire y darle un largo beso a la rubia para finalmente introducirse en ella. Adora echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía y Catra jadeaba conforme más profundo llegaba, esperó un momento a que la rubia se acostumbrara pero...

-Quieres moverte?! -gritó molesta la omega

-Directo a lo que vinimos eh? -sin avisar comenzó a embestirla ganando un fuerte gemido de Adora que se aferró a ella en un intento de escapar de la sensación tan fuerte. Se sentía abrumada pero no era desagradable, al contrario. Todo lo contrario

La alfa comenzó a morderse el labio sintiendo como clímax se acercaba más rápido de lo normal, quizás porque estaba tan excitada/emocionada como en su primera vez o incluso más. Trató de reducir la velocidad pero casi al momento la rubia trataba de subirla, decidió dejar de hacerlo durar y aprisionando el cuerpo de la omega comenzó a ser más agresiva con sus movimientos

-Catra, Catra... Catra te amo -dijo Adora con la mirada totalmente perdida, aún así hizo a la felina detenerse y mirarla sorprendida sonriendo amargamente al final

-Si seguro, veamos cuando terminemos -decía la morena dispuesta a retomar sus embestidas

-No, espera -dijo la rubia tomando su rostro delicadamente, más que nada por la debilidad que sentía- lo digo de verdad, te amo Catra. Por favor no vuelvas a estar con nadie más

-No puedo confiar en lo que dices en ese estado, además es demasiado extraño decirlo cuando apenas nos hemos besado

-Entonces volveré a decírtelo después -declaró Adora viéndola fijamente a los ojos y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla- te amo

-Eres muy molesta sabes? -la alfa volvió a embestirla con fuerza haciendo gemir a la rubia al igual que hacerla enterrar sus uñas en su espalda

-Catra... ohh...ohhh...mmm

-Adora...-la felina llevó sus rostro al cuello de la chica para ahogarse en el aroma de la omega, era tan dulce y a la vez no la saturaba. Sin darse cuenta ahora sus embestidas eran menos rítmicas al igual que los gemidos de Adora justo a un lado de su oído y sintiendo su clímax llegar se desconectó sin importarle haber terminado dentro de la omega.

Sintió un placer como nunca lo había hecho pero diferente también, sintió en su pecho una sensación tan agradable que la hizo ronronear pero fue cuando sintió algo extraño en su boca, decidió abrir los ojos y apartarse un poco para ver una mordida en el cuello de Adora y al parecer ella lo había hecho, miró a la rubia que la veía con ojos sorprendidos y un poco llorosos.

-Adora perdón, no se que... no se que me pasó, nunca había hecho algo así yo sólo -antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la omega la abrazó por el cuello enterrando su rostro en su piel, Catra lo sintió de nuevo, era un calor agradable en su pecho.

-Nunca?

-No de verdad que no!

-Me alegró -declaró la omega para finalmente de ver a los ojos a Catra que no entendía nada- al menos así puedo decir que eres mía

-De que...? -la felina iba a apartarse más pero un abrazo fuerte de Adora la detuvo

-Y-Yo creo que mejor nos quedamos un poco así... no quiero que acabe pronto. Después de explico

-De todas formas aún hay mucho que hacer -dijo en broma la chica para luego poner un rostro de pánico- si tienes del otro "tipo" de píldoras verdad?!

-Si, Shadow Weaver me las dio por si llegaba a necesitarlas -decía Adora aún abrazándola, volvió a mirarla y dándole un corto beso habló- te amo

La felina no pudo evitar sonrojarse y evitar la mirada de la rubia que reía un poco por eso. Adora volvió a abrazarla con fuerza sintiendo como su omega interior estaba feliz como nunca y comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente había olvidado ir con Shadow Weaver o si todo había sido a propósito.

3-3-3-3-3-3

-Majestad, el equipo volvió de Elberon -dijo uno de los guardias dejando a solas a la joven reina

-Muy bien, Glimmer. No la toques demasiado, no hables mucho y mejor escúchala, no preguntes cosas específicas de la misión que fue claramente un fracaso -la chica tomó aire y se dirigió hacia el centro de mando, escuchó una voz nueva en el lugar y no pudo evitar apresurar el paso. Al entrar vio a una chica incluso más baja que ella y que estaba muy pegada a Adora, aunque sus celos comenzaron a encenderse al percibir su aroma se relajo bastante- que es esto? consiguieron una nueva recluta!

-Así es, Glimmer ella es Flutterina -decía Bow mientras miraba a la chica- Flutterina ella es la reina Glimmer

-Es todo un honor majestad! -dijo la menor haciendo una rápida reverencia- estoy a su servicio y al de la rebelión, no deje que mi apariencia la engañe!

-Claro que no -respondió la joven reina un poco abrumada por su entusiasmo, aunque ella misma solía ser así. Miró por todos lados pero no encontró a la rubia- Donde está Adora?

-Si...sobre eso -decía Bow rascando nervioso su nuca- digamos que vimos a la innombrable, fue... algo más verbal que lo común? No se pero también casi lo arruinamos así que Adora está un poco sensible al respecto

-Entiendo...

-Pero creo que le vendrá bien ver a su amiga en este momento -el moreno puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga- ve con ella, seguro está en su habitación

Sin más la chica lo hizo, si Bow la había motivado a hacerlo estaba bien. Al estar cerca escuchó movimiento dentro de la habitación por lo que entró lentamente para ver a Adora volviendo a hacer nidos, había dejado de hacer eso días atrás

-Adora... -habló suave la alfa

-Oh Glimmer -la chica tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro aunque lucía triste- perdón por volver a tomar esto es sólo que no puedo evitarlo

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no hay problema? -se acercó más y al contrario de otras veces no vio que se tensara su amiga

-Lamento mucho haber sido así contigo antes de partir a Elberon. Es sólo que hay muchas emociones ahora mismo en mi mente, y con Catra atacando por todos lados es difícil

-Oye ya te lo dije, puedes contar conmigo con lo que sea. No te preocupes porque no estoy molesta

-Aún así lo siento -la rubia se lanzó a su amiga para abrazarla, Glimmer no pudo evitar abrazarla y oler su cabello. Amaba el aroma de su amiga, la deseaba tanto pero debía mantener despejados esos pensamientos ahora para no arruinar el momento.- Glimmer quiero que sepas que no es que no desee emparejarme contigo... sólo necesito tiempo

-Lo entiendo, lo intentaremos cuando estés lista -respondió la menor rugiendo por dentro de la felicidad de al menos saber que Adora la consideraba para ser su compañera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Tardé un poco más esta vez pero como dije, es un capítulo más largo. Agradezco el interés en esta historia y su apoyo, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! No olviden que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.


	4. Pensar en Ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recibí una sugerencia de como redactar a Double Trouble así que decidí probarla, me gustaría saber que piensan o si prefieren la manera en que se había manejado hasta ahora. No sean tímidos!

-Muy bien Adora, es todo -decía Castaspella mientras le ayudaba a la rubia a volver a ponerse su playera. Habían tenido otro encuentro para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien- debes tener cuidado de no excederte al usar a She-ra.

-Si, trataré de que no suceda de nuevo -se disculpaba la menor y es que en un intento de alejarse de el dolor e incomodidad que sentía últimamente había estado usando la forma de She-ra incluso estando dentro del castillo. No esperaba que comenzará a empeorar el dolor físico y dándole un sensación de ardor por debajo de la piel, después de todo She-ra no parecía afectarle nada en relación a las castas. Tenía un aroma similar al de un beta pero incluso mucho más débil, era difícil ser detectada por eso. Tal vez era esa la razón, el sigilo a la hora de luchar. Pero también había algo extraño y es que She-ra detecta mejor los aromas de los demás. Incluso Adora dijo que los betas tenían un aroma distintivo, todos olían parecido a ramas secas, un olor a madera muy leve y que se suele ignorar.

-Muy bien, sobre lo que me preguntaste te puedo decir que es normal. No debes preocuparte más de la cuenta -la mujer le dio un pequeño apretón a una de sus manos- no olvides que si necesitas algo puedes ir a Mystacor, podría venirte bien

-Lo pensaré... muchas gracias Castaspella -respondió honesta la chica y le dio un abrazo fuerte a la mayor. Quien sabe que hubiera sido de ella si no hubiera estado la mujer para ayudarla

-No fue nada Adora, espero pronto volver a verte -sin más ambas salieron de la habitación y fueron en distintas direcciones. Castaspella fue a buscar a su sobrina para despedirse y la rubia en búsqueda de Bow. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo

-Hey que tal te fue? -dijo el moreno saludándola

-Perfecto, sólo un poco de sermón de ser cuidadosa. Lo de siempre

-Estás algo tensa -decía suavemente Bow mientras caminaba a su lado- está todo bien?

-Si, claro. Por qué no debería? -dijo tratando no despertar sospechas pero fue completamente imposible, sólo logró que el moreno la mirará más detenidamente- Tuve problemas con Glimmer otra vez

-Pensé que ustedes iban... a intentar -el chico jugaba con sus dedos entrelazándolos- intentar... bueno, ya sabes

-Aparearnos si pero -la rubia se detuvo y suspiró pesadamente- no me sentía como si fuera a entrar en celo, era como cualquier semana y al final jamás lo sentí... Glimmer estaba esperándolo con ansias pero no se dio. Según Castaspella es por todo el asunto de la marca, que es "normal"

-Ya veo, esta bien Adora. No hay necesidad de apresurarse y sólo queda esperar a que tu instinto este listo. Como dicen por ahí, que "el omega interior" esté bien

-Si, supongo... -siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la sala de guerra, esperando por las demás que llegaran

-Por cierto, dijiste que Glimmer estaba esperándolo no es así? pero que hay de ti? realmente querías que pasara?

-Yo... -la chica trató de buscar la respuesta, o más bien de encontrar la respuesta que deseaba sentir pero era inútil. No era algo con lo que pudiera mentir- no realmente, a decir verdad no creo que seamos buena pareja. No la veo como MI ALFA, sólo es alguien a quien quiero mucho y no quiero lastimarla. Además es lo último en lo que pienso si soy honesta

-Ella lo sabe? -Bow se sentó a su lado para darle suaves caricias en su espalda

-Por supuesto que no, el otro día tuve que decirle lo contrario para que estuviera de mejor humor y las cosas no fueran tan extrañas entre nosotras... pero como quieren que piense en ella de esa forma?! fui por casi seis años la omega de Catra! no se como esperan que deje de sentirme atada a ella después de tanto, incluso si ella ya tiene a alguien más no puedo olvidarla así como así!

-E-Esta bien Adora, te entiendo! -trataba el chico de calmar a su amiga mientras le acariciaba las manos- debe ser demasiado difícil y sobretodo molesto que hagan presión constante para buscar otro alfa. Pero no necesariamente signifique que debas hacerlo, se que Glimmer está vuelta loca con todo el tema de su coronación y su instinto fuera de control pero ella entenderá, primero y antes que nada eres su amiga

-Si tu lo dices... -casi susurró Adora mientras instintivamente llevó su mano a la marca de su cuello que era ahora una cicatriz un poco menos oscura pero muy visible. Rió un momento- sabes a veces me pongo a pensar que tipo de omega tendrá ahora, si sabrá que hacer cuando Catra está de mal humor, cuando se siente insegura, si Catra aún ama marcar con su aroma pues a mi me marcaba todo el tiempo mientras me decía cuanto me amaba, si sabrá lo muy tímida que puede llegar a ser cuando se trata de besos... y me pregunto si alguna vez encontraré a alguien que me conozca tan bien como ella lo hacía, o siquiera si habrá alguien a quien le importe

-Adora...

-Desearía poder ser She-ra todo el tiempo, cuando soy ella no me siento así. Dejo de sentir esa desprotección, ese dolor... es horrible Bow -sin más Adora dejó salir unas cuantas lagrimas que había tratado de suprimir pero al final perdió esa batalla, aún así, no las dejo correr mucho y se las secó con el dorso de su mano- no se si pueda seguir con esto

-Adora escucha, se que podrás hacerlo y te aseguro de que podrás encontrar a quien te de eso que tenías y más. Antes de poder disfrutar la dicha a veces debemos sufrir para realmente saber que es lo mejor que viviremos, no puedes rendirte ahora. Quien será mi amiga omega? mi irremplazable amiga omega? -confesaba Bow abrazándola fuerte contra él- eres fuerte Adora, no lo olvides

-Gracias Bow -respondió sonriendo la chica mientras abrazaba a su amigo también- sabes no creo que pudiera llevar esto sin ti

-Me alegro de poder subirte un poco el ánimo -pronto entraron Glimmer acompañada de dos guardias con un temple serio, demasiado serio- donde están todas las demás?

-En misión, tenemos un problema -la reina tomó aire y lo dejo salir lentamente antes de posar sus ojos en Adora- cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, que ocurre Glimmer? -respondió sincera la rubia, había algo fuera de lugar

-Necesitamos tu ayuda pero sólo si estás mejor y si prometes no preocuparte de más -la voz de Glimmer trataba de sonar lo más seria posible y un poco dura para hacerle entender que no bromeaba

-Por supuesto, sólo dinos que ocurre -Glimmer volvió a suspirar y mostró un mapa que reflejaba los campamentos cercanos a Luna Brillante

-Flutterina ha desaparecido -dijo Glimmer mientras ignoraba la reacción horrorizada de los dos omegas- había ido en búsqueda de algo para al campamento a la que la asignamos. Cuando no regresó en dos horas el escuadrón nos avisó, la siguen buscando pero no hay noticias aún. Cerca había marcas de las máquinas de la Horda

-No creerás que...?

-Si Bow, es probable que Horda la haya tomado -mientras miraba la expresión en blanco de la rubia- Adora, necesitamos que ayudes en la búsqueda. Las habilidades de She-ra para detectar los aromas podrían ayudarnos un poco, sin mencionar que puedes abarcar mucho más terreno en menos tiempo

-Flutterina... -susurró Adora sin poder creerlo aún. Si bien Flutterina tenía una apariencia mucho más joven a comparación de su edad real (la cuál era cercana a la de Adora) habían de alguna forma empezado a tener un vinculo de amistad. La rubia apretó sus puños y miró decidida a la alfa- esta bien, avisa que voy en camino

-Por supuesto -decía aún con su voz firme la reina. Adora se preguntaba si aquel tono ya no era precisamente por el tema de Flutterina sino por la discusión de hace unos días. Tendría que resolverlo cuando regresara.

-Entonces, voy partiendo -la rubia estaba por irse cuando Glimmer habló, aún cautelosa de sus palabras

-Déjame llevarte a la entrada del castillo -dijo ya casi llegando a su lado y teletransportándolas al lugar en dos segundos.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, sabes que en un salto hubiera llegado -decía Adora riendo un poco antes de darse cuenta de la mirada extraña en su amiga- Glimmer?

-Adora yo sólo quería decirte que... que no quiero presionarte, lo siento si ha sido así. Yo quiero que todo sea como antes, sin todo este problema entre nosotras y siendo unidas -soltó sin más sorprendiendo a Adora que tardó un poco en entender de que hablaba, suspiró ligeramente

-Lo sé, no es tu culpa. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo supongo -la rubia le tomó las manos y tras meditarlo un poco le dejo un beso muy cerca de sus labios haciendo enrojecer las mejillas de la reina- te parece si volvemos a hablar sobre ello después?

-C-Claro! No hay prisa alguna!

-Es un trato entonces -decía la rubia mientras salía en búsqueda de Swift Wind para finalmente montarlo y dirigirse hacia los bosques. Se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho, no se sentía lista para intentar tener otra compañera pero por otro lado su omega clamaba, lloraba por un alfa. No por su celo, sino por la necesidad de sentirse amada, la necesidad de ser de alguien. Pero volvía ese pensamiento de que estaría abusando de su amiga, usándola para su propio bien y que la hacia dudar cuando estaba cerca de intentarlo con Glimmer. Apretando sus ojos levantó su espada y se transformó en She-ra, mejor, esas dudas se iban en cuanto se transformaba. Por qué no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo?

* * *

-Swift Wind ve al sur con el resto yo cubriré toda la zona norte

-Entendido! -dijo el corcel comenzando a levantar vuelo y avanzar junto con gran parte del escuadrón de búsqueda

-Por qué cree que pudo haber ido en dirección norte? -preguntó unos de los capitanes- al norte está Luna Brillante. La Horda no podría ir hacia allá con un batallón tan discreto

-Es una opción pero puede que lo hayan hecho pensando que creeríamos eso. Sólo quiero asegurarme, si no encuentro nada iré hacia al oeste. Cuando hayan avanzado lo planeado vayan al este. Si están cerca podremos rodearlos y atacarlos

-Brillante -susurró el hombre haciéndole sentido las palabras dichas por la rubia- muy bien, ya oyeron a She-ra. Al sur y al más mínimo ruido o marca avisen!

Pronto el equipo se dispersó y Adora tomó la dirección al norte. Aunque pareciera que fuera de regreso tomaría otra ruta menos usada por la rebelión. Más tupida en sentido de la vegetación y una zona de montañas que protegían el lado oeste de Luna Brillante. Buscó de manera sigilosa buscando el rastro de Flutterina hasta que finalmente lo encontró, un aroma de tulipanes y miel que estaba casi desapareciendo. Confirmando que la Horda pudo haberla capturado, la noche estaba comenzando a caer por lo que apresuró el paso hasta que el rastro desapareció repentinamente y fue consumido por otro completamente distinto, era un olor parecido a las castañas y un muy discreto olor a canela. Aunque al final sintió como le picaba en la nariz, algo completamente nuevo. Era como si de repente hubiera olido metal fundiéndose. Trató de mantener su mente despejada pese a la molestia que le generaba, siguió ese mismo aroma que se intensificaba conforme avanzaba hasta que logró ver a lo lejos maquinas de la Horda

-Parece que los encontré... -sonrió para si misma la rubia y comenzó avanzar más deprisa hacia el lugar pero el camino se cerraba más. Si seguía con la forma de She-ra la descubrirían, pero si dejaba de serlo...Lo meditó hasta que gruñendo un poco regresó a su forma normal. Al momento el picor en su nariz pasó de 3 a 10, haciéndola quejarse un poco. No sabía que era pero no era algo bueno, que ella pudiera percibir más ese aroma que She-ra no era normal- sea lo que sea debo destruirlo primero.

Manteniendo su muñeca y parte de su brazo contra su nariz avanzó con cautela y al llegar notó que no era para nada un batallón discreto de la Horda, o más bien, no era un batallón era toda una unidad pero usaban un uniforme diferente, uno que jamás había visto. Se mantuvo alejada un poco mientras revisaba de que se trataba y buscando por todos lados a Flutterina pero todos parecían completamente indiferentes, como si estuvieran esperando órdenes. En un momento su mirada vagó a lo apartado del campamento y vio una gran tienda de la cual salió Catra con un aparato en mano, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con el aroma molesto empezó a sentir como su pecho algo se encogía y su cicatriz de la marca comenzaba a arder poco a poco. Vio como la felina dejaba el aparato a un lado y se iba a sentar a un lado de la tienda donde los soldados no podrían verla.

-Un blanco fácil... oh Catra te han mantenido distraída? -decía para si Adora mientras tomaba su espada, ignorando todo aquello que le causaba malestar. No debería dejar que algo así la distrajera, ya no. Estaba por levantar totalmente su espada hasta que vio a alguien más salir de la tienda de donde estaba Catra. Un chico... o chica? el punto es que caminaba justo a donde esta la felina y la rubia pudo notar un ligero movimiento por parte de su cola mientras miraba en otra dirección- eso sólo lo hace cuando... acaso será...?

Aquel ser se sentó en el regazo de la morena que incluso Adora podía jurar que cambió un poco la posición en la que estaba para que tuviera mayor comodidad. Conocía suficiente a la alfa como para saber que se trataba de un omega. Algo dentro de la rubia comenzaba a gritar que se fuera, que no siguiera viendo pero no podía moverse y al mismo tiempo quería confirmarlo. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues pocos segundos después el omega juntos sus frentes haciendo a la felina marcarle con su aroma

-Oh... parece que si es -dijo en un suspiro triste Adora, tratando de contener lágrimas pero lo siguiente fue demasiado, vio como Catra bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de su pareja y mordió ligeramente sacando una amplia y burlona sonrisa de la otra persona. La rubia soltó un jadeo adolorido y sintió como le falta el aire, debía irse de ahí. No debió quedarse ahí, olvidando a Flutterina o cualquier otra cosa fue lo más lejos posible. O eso trató, a los pocos metros su llanto y dolor la hicieron detenerse. Se recargó en un árbol esperando calmarse.

* * *

-Entonces ya me perdonaste gatita? -le decía Double Trouble apartando un poco a la felina

-Sólo recortaré el tiempo que voy a ignorarte -dijo con una sonrisa Catra mientras se volvía a acercar tomando fuerte pero no demasiado entre sus brazos a su omega- por ahora haz lo que te diga de acuerdo?

-No tengo problema con ello -besó a la alfa con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuanto extrañaba esa sensación de ser alguien deseado, de que le buscaran y le recibieran con los brazos abiertos y dispuestos a protegerle- quizás tu celo se está acercando? haz estado un poco errática

-Puede ser -respondió la felina inflando un poco el pecho y respirando fuerte- no hay problema o si?

-Me ofende un poco que me lo preguntes -Double Trouble bajo su mano hasta la abertura que había en la ropa de la alfa a la altura de su pecho y acarició suavemente en círculos escuchando un grave ronroneo en respuesta. Debía admitir que era algo que comenzaba a gustarle demasiado- ahora que lo pienso no lo hemos hecho desde esa vez

-Quizás tu suerte mejore -el tono grave de Catra le confirmó que definitivamente era cosa de unas semanas, quizás días para que la chica entrara en celo. La felina le tomó la mano y la alejó de su pecho- pero por ahora estamos ocupados, así que detente

-Todo es trabajo contigo -bufó mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-Prometo que después te haré perdonarme -decía Catra antes de dejar una corta lamida en el cuello de su omega, notando un ligero temblor en respuesta. Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Double Trouble habló

-Deberíamos tener crías no crees? quizás hagan que el mundo arda pero sería algo maravilloso!

-No lo creo, soy demasiado joven e impulsiva según tú -dijo fingiendo indignación Catra pero sintió la mirada de su omega, era confundida pero esa leve sonrisa le daba a entender que la estaba leyendo- ahora qué?

-Tu cola está muy alegre con la idea -instintivamente la felina la enroscó a su propia pierna, maldita soplona!- parece que alguien le agrada la idea de tener crías

-No es verdad -el tono de la alfa era severo pero no podía controlar con la sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro

-Claro... -Double Trouble se acercó y juntó sus rostros, había aprendido que esa sensación volvía loca a la alfa- quieres crías gatita?

-Yo... debo decirte algo -dijo demasiado seria la felina que hizo al omega apartarse para verla bien- quizás haya un pequeño detalle que olvidé decirte

-Me estás preocupando capitana, sólo escúpelo -Double Trouble trató que su voz sonara lo más indiferente posible, a diferencia de como se sentía realmente

-Puede que... bueno no puede que, yo... es casi totalmente posible que tenga crías? unas dos o tres na-

-Qué cosa? -preguntó en total confusión Double Trouble interrumpiéndola- que quieres decir? ni siquiera se si lo afirmas o lo preguntas!

-Es afirmación, tengo crías pero no se cuantas -decía con uno en la garganta Catra- fue hace mucho, unos cuatro años... la omega huyó cuando se enteró, no quería que fueran soldados como nosotras, ni que fueran carne de cañón como nosotras... me pidió irme también pero no pude... ni siquiera se si realmente sobrevivieron

Double Trouble no sabía que decir, sabía que su alfa había experimentado con varios omegas pero es una gran diferencia a tener frutos de esos encuentros, por ponerlo de una forma. Se quedo pensando un momento sin saber como reaccionar hasta que Catra rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos

-Espero que no me odies después de esto -dijo muy bajo la felina y había un rastro de arrepentimiento en su voz

-No te odio pero no te negaré que me molesta que ese PEQUEÑO detalle se te olvidara

-Es que no se si realmente lo logró o siquiera pasó, quiero decir después de tantos encuentros fue precisamente el último el afortunado? -decía la chica mientras se alejaba un poco de su omega

-Es simple gatita, es algo que sientes muy dentro de ti -habló Double Trouble mientras miraba hacia el bosque no queriendo verla cuando le respondiera- que te dicen tus instintos?

-Nada... antes era una sensación de que debía estar en otro lugar pero desde que marqué a Ad- a mi anterior omega! ha... ha pasado desapercibido

-Hmm puede que si haya o eres una persona muy ansiosa -respondió secamente- se honesta conmigo, eres una alfa que quiere crías o no?

-Bueno, no me considero alguien "apropiada" para tenerlas pero... si, me gustaría -dijo Catra perdiéndose en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa. Ignorando completamente la reacción incómoda de su omega, después de un momento se aclaró la garganta

-Dime, quien era tu anterior omega? Jamás has querido decirme -preguntó tratando de ocultar cualquier signo de lo que le causó la anterior declaración. Aunque si sentía curiosidad por saber lo que había preguntado

-Pues... -Catra trataba de decir su nombre pero era difícil, pese a tener a Double Trouble aún podía recordar a la perfección sus mejores momentos con Adora. No podría olvidarlos como si nada- ya la conoces bien, es demasiado ella como para no darte cuenta

-Así que Adora... debo decir que la combinación es extraña pero seguro hay mucha química ahí, he escuchado que su mordida era muy sana cuando conoció a Chispitas

-No me hables de ella -dijo la felina tratando de ahogar el gruñido que al final falló el intento y el gruñido hizo retumbar su pecho. Odiaba a Glimmer. Odiaba el olor de ella sobre el de Adora, odiaba su actitud, su forma de ser, su voz, la odiaba demasiado. Jamás había deseado luchar contra una alfa tanto como ella- no vale ni un grano de arena, no pases mucho tiempo cerca de ella. Odio su aroma

-Wow, calma gatita -decía con nerviosismo Double Trouble por el repentino cambio agresivo de su alfa, aunque por otro lado aquello le encendía. Una alfa posesiva que quiere dejar en claro lo que le pertenece, incluso si abandonó a Adora sin problemas podría alegar que es suya debido que es una ex compañera. Double Trouble sabía que debido a que le atraían los alfas posesivos había tenido demasiados, demasiados problemas pero era inevitable. Tomó el rostro de la alfa que seguía gruñendo al recordar la reina y le dejo besos y mordidas en su mejilla- pronto podrás desquitarte, no arruines el momento

-Es sólo que... -la felina se entregó a la atención de su omega, sabía como distraerla- odio que hagas eso

-Que cosa?

-Me distraigas así, no debería dejarte hacerlo -alegaba la alfa tratando de alejarse pero su cuerpo se resistía. Quizás realmente se acercaba su celo después de todo, no es como si estuviera pendiente de ello

-Rompes mi corazón! -dijo con un tono dramático Double Trouble dejando un último beso en los labios de la chica- tiempo de visita: finalizado.

-Oh vamos! no puede dejarme así y sólo irte! -decía Catra levantándose caminando detrás de su omega que comenzaba a ir al bosque- oye!

-Lo siento gatita pero ya estuvo mucho rato contigo, deberé pensar en algo para que no sospechen

-Esos malditos rebeldes, siempre estorbando -bufó Catra mientras reacomodaba su cabello

-No te preocupes, en cuanto te sientas lista para tu atención de 24 horas estaré a tu lado

-Te aseguro que así será -dijo grave y casi gruñendo la felina causando un escalofrío en su omega

-No puedo esperar...

* * *

Pocos metros del campamento Double Trouble se transformó en Flutterina agregando unos cuantos magullones para hacer creíble cualquier historia que se le ocurriera. Pero casi justo después pudo percibir el aroma de Adora y no muy lejos estaba la omega. Sintió un terror recorrer su cuerpo, pues pese a que puede cambiar de forma si tiene un alfa no puede quitar su aroma del suyo y menos ocultar la marca si está tan cerca. La rubia levantó la mirada y la vio confundida, Flutterina le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y corrió en cualquier dirección lejos del campamento, sentía como todo el aire comenzaba a negarse a entrar a sus pulmones y finalmente no pudo más y se detuvo. Deseando que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente

-Flutterina! -gritó Adora detrás de ella- que diablos fue eso?

-Y-Yo...

-Flutterina por que tu aroma es así?! Que está sucediendo?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tomado más tiempo en actualizar pero estuve en exámenes y entrega de trabajos por lo que me retrasé, pero finalmente todo acabo y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. En este capítulo quería explorar más a los omegas protagonistas pero creo que el próximo capítulo lo haré más a profundidad o al menos de otra forma. Para los que no conozcan el aroma de los tulipanes o el de las castañas huelen muy similar, por eso Fluterrina y Double Trouble tienen esos aromas, sólo como dato.
> 
> También quise explorar un poco el lado suave de Catra porque yo creo que tiene su lado dulce, quizás sea más instinto que nada pero se que hay un ser sensible ahí, sin mencionar que quería que plasmar un poco el por qué ambos la escogieron o por qué la quieren. Por qué le cuesta tanto a Adora ver a Glimmer así, y creo que varios sabemos que cuando sucede una ruptura lo primero que buscaremos en una nueva relación es que sea igual. Tal como DT que quiere seguir con lo que no pudo tener, como poner "Play" a lo que se quedó en pausa en su antigua relación. La cosa es que Catra ha pasado por algo así, que piensan que pasará? Se que el capítulo lo deje en nota muy alta, así que se podría decir que viene un poco de drama.
> 
> Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando la historia, por los kudos y por sus comentarios. Si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una gran reverencia y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	5. Qué Sabes Tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo al ser interacción de Flutterina y Adora usaré totalmente pronombres femeninos. Y creo que debo dar la ADVERTENCIA de angst.

Flutterina estaba completamente paralizada, no se movió ni un solo centímetro tratando de pensar en una mentira lo suficientemente creíble. Adora la tomó fuerte de los hombros y la encaró, tenía una mirada furiosa y a la vez algo más que no supo descifrar con exactitud.

-Qué fue lo que te hicieron?! -gritaba la rubia aún sabiendo que no estaban muy lejos del campamento de la Horda- Futterina!

-H-Hacerme?! -trató de fingir demencia la más joven, ya que su cerebro no parecía funcionar de manera normal debía confiar en la situación.

-De que hablas?! Tu aroma se ha ido completamente! acaso no lo notas?!

-Mi aroma... -y era verdad, se había desvanecido casi por completo. Se enfocó tanto en suprimirlo lo más que podía mientras se alejaba de Adora. Quizás se había excedido un poco- si, sobre eso... me... fue una especie de supresor para que se perdiera mi rastro.

-No te hicieron algo más? -preguntó un poco más tranquila la mayor mientras aflojaba su agarre en Flutterina- golpearon, interrogaron...?

-No... este... -Flutterina pensó un poco más ahora con un ambiente más calmado, no podía mantener la mentira de que había sido capturada por la Horda y que la hayan dejado irse como si nada. La idea le llegó justo a tiempo- el supresor lo tomé... de los guardias omegas.

-Qué?!

-Es sólo que había escuchado que eran útiles para el campo de batalla y pensé que podría tener uno por alguna emergencia, entonces escuché ruidos a mi alrededor y lo tomé, fue cuando los vi. Como estaba contra el viento los seguí un largo rato hasta que hizo efecto.

-Eso... -Adora armaba la anécdota en su mente, tenía sentido hasta cierto punto pero era muy difícil de atravesar el camino que había seguido para encontrarla. Al menos para alguien de su estatura- estás segura?

-Si! pero conforme anochecía me aterraba que estuvieran más alerta así que esperé a que alguien que parecía ser la chica al mando se distrajo para escapar y fue cuando te encontré.

-V-Viste con que se distrajo? -preguntó Adora claramente incómoda- o algo más?

-Sólo que entraba y salía de su tienda -algo en la mente de Flutterina comenzaba a pensar que molestar un poco a la rubia podría ser divertido. Molestar un poco al omega que antes tenía su lugar- parecía buscar cualquier excusa para entrar y salir, no que se que tanto hacia pero siempre salía de buen humor.

-Ya veo -un sabor amargo empezó a formarse en la boca de la rubia, sentía como su cicatriz empezaba a arder más allá de lo que medía. Eso era nuevo, no eran molestias comunes- al menos ahora estás aquí, no vuelvas a hacer eso pudo ser realmente peligroso.

-Por supuesto, lamento los problemas que te cause! -Flutterina trataba de disimular su sonrisa burlona, no sabía si Adora era consciente de lo decaída que sonaba su voz. Si antes pensaba que era demasiado inocente para su edad ahora no tenía duda.

-No te preocupes, será mejor irnos antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos por aquí -comenzaron a caminar de regreso a Luna Brillante. El viaje era demasiado silencioso, la más joven pensó en quizás podría sacar más información de Catra pues después de lo que ocurrió antes ahora no estaba segura realmente si conocía bien a la alfa. Cuando un omega es marcado suele obtener la confianza del alfa, confianza que sólo tendrá con su pareja. Por eso le molestaba tanto que algo como el tema de esas crías perdidas no fue de las primeras cosas que hablaron, sobre todo cuando ella se había sincerado con Catra sobre su pasado... o al menos la parte que no le ponía en riesgo de ser abandonada... de nuevo.

-Flutterina estás bien? -preguntó repentinamente la rubia que la veía muy preocupada, deteniéndose y sosteniéndola con un medio abrazo- pareces triste.

-Ah es sólo que... recordé algo que no me gusta -decía la menor tratando de recomponerse, recordando lo que quería obtener de la otra chica- puedo hablar contigo sobre algo personal?

-Ah claro lo que quieras -decía Adora mientras volvían a caminar pero muy despacio para poder escucharla- que sucede?

-Entiendo si esto es un poco incómodo pero que se siente ser marcada por un alfa?

-Bueno... -la rubia no sabía como responder, curiosamente no sintió nada desagradable al recordar- es tener a alguien que te transmite calma y seguridad, es alguien que te comprende sin tener que hablar. No se muy bien como describirlo bien pero cuando estás con esa persona sientes ganas enormes de amarlo y esa persona se siente igual, si tienes ganas de llorar esa persona siempre estará ahí para apoyarte. Siempre está ahí para ti y siempre vas a querer estar para él o ella.

-Suena hermoso -dijo por lo bajo Flutterina tratando de no vomitarse por lo demasiado cursi que era Adora.

-Si, lo es -respondió la mayor sin mucho entusiasmo, caminaron un poco más y volvió a hablar la menor.

-Dime Adora quien era tu antigua pareja? -preguntó Flutterina haciendo el tono más inocente que podía.

-Quien era? -la rubia comenzó a tocarse de manera nerviosa la parte trasera de su cuello pero al ver los ojos curiosos de la chica a su lado suspiró pesadamente. No le haría daño hablar un poco al respecto- como sabes antes era parte de la Horda y... mi alfa, la conocí ahí. Crecimos juntas y nos tomó mucho finalmente estar juntas como compañeras.

-De la Horda?! wow eso es... es toda una bomba! -decía la menor riendo a carcajadas mentalmente por el comportamiento de Adora. Como si fuera una chica mucho más joven hablando de su primer pareja- que hacían? hacían cosas que sólo los amantes hacían?

-P-Pues... -la rubia no sabía donde meterse, estaba completamente sonrojada y su cicatriz se sentía un poco caliente. No era incómodo pero Castaspella había dicho que toda sensación es una señal de peligro- ya sabes como son esas cosas.

-Oh vamos dime -dijo suplicante la chica, Adora finalmente suspiró y comenzó a hacer memoria.

-Era un poco complicado porque nos vigilaban todo el tiempo, sobre todo a mi por ser la candidata a capitana de mi generación y Ca-mi alfa! no era precisamente muy querida por nuestra superior.

-Suena como alguien muy opuesto a ti -dijo realmente sincera Flutterina, no podía visualizar a ambas juntas y por tanto tiempo.

-En parte lo era -dijo con una sonrisa la rubia- yo era demasiado apegada a las reglas y ella demasiado rebelde. Ya sabes, el alfa siempre debe probarse contra los demás.

-Como fue que terminaron juntas?

-Fue un poco repentino -respondió la mayor sonrojada- digamos que nos tuvimos cerca cuando más necesitaba a un alfa y al final las cosas se dieron.

-Directo al punto -rió ligeramente la menor- no esperaba eso de ti.

-Fue totalmente repentino! -se defendió la rubia riendo también- o no se, quizás siempre fue su plan. Pero también tenía un lado realmente dulce conmigo, amaba marcarme con su aroma y yo en verdad lo disfrutaba también. Era una sensación que me hacia sentir protegida y amada.

-Puedo imaginarlo -Flutterina sabía perfectamente que Catra hacia eso aún y cuanto le gustaba hacerlo, no le gustaría seguir hablando sobre ellas dos. Comenzaba a sentir su omega interior ponerse celosa, mejor buscar directo lo que quería- y era de esos que quieren crías? o de los que sólo andan ayudando a omegas?

-Hmm... creo que es un poco de ambos. No lo sé -Adora estaba realmente pensativa al respecto, no esperaba que la fuera a hacerla pensar tanto. No sabía si eso le agradaba- por mucho tiempo era de esos alfas que solo andan buscando omegas, quizás por la edad y esas excusas que les dan. Pero también tuvo varias crías antes de que termináramos juntas, le afecto mucho separarse de esas omegas.

-Omegas? -el corazón de Flutterina comenzaba a sentirse sofocado, era como si se lo estuviera apretando. Adora parecía realmente segura de lo que le decía- estás diciendo que tu las viste? no eran rumores? quiero decir! siempre se hacen alrededor de ese tipo de alfas.

-Me gustaría decir que eran rumores pero puedo asegurar que las tiene -Adora sonrió amargamente, ese sabor de antes volvía a formarse en su boca- antes de que te unieras estuvimos en una misión en el Desierto Carmesí, Huntara nos llevó a varios lugares antes y que eran cercanos y cuando nos presentó a una de sus amigas ella me reconoció, una omega llamada Georgina. Es una desertora de la Horda que también había huido hacia el desierto pero no fue tan lejos por que decidió asentarse casi en la frontera. Hablamos un poco y...

-Y...? -para este punto Flutterina ya estaba muy ansiosa, sentía un dolor en su pecho que era entre celos y tristeza. Adora parecía tener una sensación muy parecida, quizás igual.

-Y... eran tan parecidos a ella, se parecían a Georgina pero definitivamente eran crías de Catra. Eran tres versiones pequeñas de ella... dos niños y una niña -a Adora no le importaba en lo más mínimo decirle a Flutterina quien era exactamente la alfa que la dejo. El recordar la sensación en su pecho al verlos fue demasiado dolorosa, su marca por eso había empeorado. Jamás quiso aceptar el hecho de que Catra tuvo una relación cercana con Georgina, mucho menos aceptar que habían llegado a tener frutos debido a todo ese tiempo juntas. Recordarla le causaba ira, y ni hablar cuando Catra llegaba a hacerlo. Adora le dejaba de hablar por días, pero lo que lo empeoró fue lo que le dijo esa omega- y sabes que fue lo peor? me dijo que no son los únicos. Hay otras omegas con hijos parecidos... y se perfectamente que estuvo con ellas.

-Entonces Catra tiene varios hijos -decía con un hilo de voz Flutterina, estaba furiosa y herida. Esa sensación de engaño volvió a su pecho después de años, Adora estaba metida en sus propias sensaciones que no se percataba de la reacción de la menor, debía saberlo todo. Al menos para saber la verdad y saber que otras cosas le escondía su alfa.

-Si, no me sorprendió pero hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en duda -respondió Adora para luego respirar un poco para calmarse, la cicatriz ardía, le causaba mucho dolor. No era momento para tener uno de sus episodios- creo que me afecta mucho porque nos veía a ambas en algún punto ser más que sólo compañeras, ser más de lo que eramos. Incluso varias veces lo pensé después de luchar contra ella, que sería si ahora mismo estuviéramos juntas? que podríamos hacer si vencemos? sería igual? me seguiría amando igual? aún le gustan las mismas cosas?

-Adora... -Flutterina la detuvo y la hizo sentarse en una roca, quizás la rubia no lo notara pero su voz se quebraba por el ligero llanto que tenía. Su cicatriz tenía un color rojizo, como si estuviera a punto de abrirse. Flutterina sabía perfectamente como se sentía que una cicatriz se abriera así, era insoportable y lo único que deseas es morirte. Aunque no le agradara del todo y en parte la odiara por ser la ex de su alfa no la iba dejar pasar por esa agonía- necesitas calmarte Adora, respira un poco.

-No lo entiendo aún, por qué me cambió? se que nada será igual jamás pero pude haberlo soportado más! pude haber esperado años!-la cicatriz empeoraba cada vez más, la omega más joven comenzaba a sentir mucha preocupación por la mayor. Si no la calmaba no podría controlarla.

-Adora, escucha hay veces que deseas aferrarte a un alfa pero eso puede ser peor si no tiene ni el mínimo interés en cuidarte. Te va matando lentamente.

-Como puedes saberlo si nunca has tenido?!

-Yo casi di mi vida por un alfa! -gritó Flutterina sorprendiendo a Adora, trató de olvidar el dolor en su pecho y en su vientre que le causaba recordar aquella época. Donde el termino miserable era demasiado amable para definir como se sintió.

-Flutterina?

-Lo que te voy a contar jamás, JAMÁS debes contárselo a alguien -dijo seria la menor. Esperaba no estarse equivocando por confiarle esto a Adora, esperaba que le creyera.

-Lo juro, pero que es?

-Verás la magia que han estado usando para sanarte se usa mucho en Elberon, por lo que si estuvieras un par de meses te podrían sanar casi por completo, quizás un poco más tiempo pero podrían. Es por eso que yo pude "recuperarme" además de que yo nunca fui reclamada por ese alfa así que lo hizo más pasable... él era demasiado atrevido, era del tipo que van de omega en omega. Por eso cuando se quedo conmigo me sentí la omega más afortunada aunque había algo fuera de lugar porque se negaba a marcarme, pensé que con que se quedara conmigo sería suficiente... pero cuando quede preñada se volvió loco, y...él hizo todo lo posible para que no pasara -Flutterina sintió el sabor de sangre en su boca, era lo malo de la magia curativa. La memoria sensorial se hace más fuerte. El dolor en su vientre se incrementó al recordarlo. Y así se salió de personaje totalmente Double Trouble.

Quizás sufrió cuando le abandonó el idiota Delta, cuando murió su alfa pero nada como ese hombre que le lastimó de forma que jamás pensó que podría ser posible. La esperanza de finalmente tener su familia, de tener a sus crías entre sus brazos murió cuando él hizo que le hicieran montones de procedimientos extraños para que no pasara. Le habían dicho que era muy fértil, lo cuál complicaba el aborto. Pero a él no le importó, aunque Double Trouble le rogó que le dejara hacerlo sin él. Ese alfa era de viejas costumbres por lo que si lo dejaba pasar tendría que hacerse cargo al final del día. Pese que su deseo es volver a intentar concebir le aterraba que después de tantas cosas que le hicieron tuviera daño irreversible. Tras un año sin entrar en celo cuando finalmente pasó sintió que la vida le volvía. Pero se mantuvo lejos de todos los alfas por años, al menos hasta que conoció a Catra. Pese que en este momento sentía mucha ira contra ella por ocultarle cosas, sabía que era muy diferente a cualquiera de los tres alfas de su vida. Y sabía que la felina podría darle lo que más deseaba pero temía que fuera su culpa eso no pasara.

-Flutterina, Flutterina! -dijo Adora sacudiéndola fuerte pues no reaccionaba. La chica volvió en si y quitando una pequeña lagrima de su mejilla aclaró su voz- eso que dijiste es horrible... pero ni siquiera estás llorando.

-Cuando pasas por un proceso de sanación como ese pasan dos cosas, o jamás dejas de llorar o no lo vuelves a hacer. En mi caso sobra explicarlo.

-Pero es... -la rubia tenía un nudo en la garganta. Lo que le había contado era algo horrible, le hacia sentirse como idiota por llorar al recordar lo que sintió cuando conoció a esos hijos de Catra- lo siento mucho Flutterina.

-Esta bien, he aprendido a dejarlo atrás. En algún punto lo harás también -dijo la chica tratando de volver a su actitud relajada, hacer olvidar a Adora lo que le había dicho en desesperación- por eso me quería unir a la rebelión, quería probarme a mi misma que soy fuerte.

-Lo eres, en verdad lo eres -dijo Adora viéndola aún con tristeza en sus ojos. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la rubia decidió levantarse- debemos irnos, seguro están preocupados por las dos.

-Es verdad! ya casi es la hora de la cena!

-Oye -dijo Adora viendo a la menor y dándole un pequeño abrazo habló- si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien me gustaría que te sintieras cómoda de hacerlo conmigo.

-Por supuesto! -decía Flutterina, un poco arrepentida de haber hablado de más pero se sentía tan bien hablar de esto con alguien. Después de haberse "recuperado" se fue a lo más profundo del Desierto Carmesí tratando de huir de las criticas que le hicieron por no valorarse y por ser un posible gamma. Por lo que ser escuchada por otra omega era un alivio para su corazón.

-Entonces vamos -dijo la rubia con media sonrisa. Fue difícil explicar las cosas al llegar a Luna Brillante pero no paso de un pequeño regaño de Glimmer que estaba a nada de ir a destrozar el bosque para encontrarlas.

Double Trouble tenía conflicto por tantas cosas, sobre todo de como iba a tomar la situación con Catra. Había sido demasiado buena pero no podía evitar esa sensación de traición en su corazón. Además de que ahora no se sentía con la confianza de hablarle de lo que habló con Adora, y mucho menos sobre lo que deseaba. Lo mejor sería ser distante en lo que pensaba que hacer y ponía sus sentimientos en orden.

Mientras tanto en la Horda Catra estaba dando vueltas por todos lados y siendo más gruñona de lo normal. Podía sentir esa opresión en su estomago y estaba segura que Double Trouble no estaba bien, cuando Adora se estresaba la sensación era parecida pero con Double Trouble parecía más fuerte. Le preocupaba, que le estaba pasando a su omega? Por qué no la busca para calmarle? Esa noche nadie pudo dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! Bueno, sobra decir el por qué pude terminar rápido el capítulo y espero todos se encuentren bien en esta crisis que atraviesa el mundo entero. Pero al menos hay una buena noticia y es que ya se reveló fecha de estreno para la siguiente y última temporada de She-ra. Es noticia un poco agridulce pero vale la pena tomarla como buena!
> 
> Si, lo se. Se que quizás estoy siendo un poco cruel con Double Trouble por darle un pasado tan trágico pero creo que sería algo que encajaría un poco con el personaje. Pues por eso es tan "retirado" del ambiente donde está ya sea la rebelión o la horda. También porque aunque soy fan de Bow no puede ser el único que entienda a Adora, por eso a partir de ahora verán un poco más juntas a Adora y a Flutterina. Sólo un poco. También explicar que no meto mucho a Scorpia porque en si no hubo mucha interacción de ella con el resto hasta casi el final de la temporada por su crecimiento como personaje, más que nada por eso. Y recuerden, es en gran parte angst este fic. Adora fue abandonada y por eso puede echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, tal y como cuando sucede una ruptura.
> 
> Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando la historia, por los kudos y por sus comentarios. Si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una gran reverencia y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	6. Abrázame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

-Rápido, rápido! -gritaba Catra a unos soldados para que entraran a los tanques- les recuerdo que estamos en medio de una guerra?! Muévanse!

-Catra no crees que-.

-Capitana Catra! -dijo con voz fuerte la felina dirigiéndose a Lonnie- tienes suerte de ser una beta o ya te hubieras metido en problemas. Ahora andando!

La chica se fue de mala gana. Una vez que las tropas se habían ido Catra fue a la recién instalada base de comunicaciones. Hordak había decidido que se uniría en la batalla para conquistar Salineas, faltaban pocos días y la distracción de atacar los diferentes pueblos civiles parecía funcionar perfectamente. Todo iba bien a excepción de que el ataque a Salineas debió posponerse dos semanas por lo sucedido contra la reina de Luna Brillante y retrasó mucho la operación. La idea era volar medio bosque y un par de días después atacar Salineas pero al final parecía haber dificultades, incluyendo algo que tenía particularmente de mal humor a Catra.

-Double Trouble será mejor que contestes! -gritó a su tableta teniendo como respuesta estática, había pasado una semana desde que su omega había dejado de responder- escucha, no se quien diablos te creas pero no puedes simplemente ponerte a decir "sólo estamos haciendo negocios" cuando LITERALMENTE casi muero y al final simplemente regresar arrastrándote a Luna Brillante! Será mejor que respondas ahora o te juro que jamás te dejaré volver! Me oyes? Además las celdas están saturadas sabes? Algún otro omega podrá ser el afortunado o afortunada y como si nada puedo cambiarte por alguien más leal, queda a tu decisión.

Nuevamente no recibió respuesta, Catra gruñó con fuerza que hizo sobresaltarse a algunos soldados que pasaban que agacharon un poco la cabeza. La chica sentía como cada vez era más difícil controlar su temperamento en los últimos días, solía ser bastante dócil e inofensiva incluso en el tiempo cercano a su celo pero el que Double Trouble la estuviera ignorando la traía loca. La imagen de Hordak apareció en la pantalla más grande.

-Catra, se puede saber que es todo ese escándalo? -decía el hombre con su mirada en los detalles que le daba a su último invento- incluso yo puedo sentir lo estresada que estás.

-No es nada! -dijo aún gruñendo la chica y apretando los dientes, sentía tanta ira que no comprendía por qué- Todo está bien.

-No suena como si lo estuviera -Hordak se giró hacia la pantalla para hacer contacto visual- deberías hacer algo al respecto. No puedes permitirte estar tan distraída justo ahora.

-No lo estoy! -Catra sentía como su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza, sus músculos se tensaban e incluso se sentía mucho más fuerte y alta. Sintió su cabello desordenarse un poco más de lo normal- me ocuparé de eso, el plan contra Salineas será llevado a cabo tal como ahora se ha pensado.

-Si así lo dices, ahora silencio que pronto estará lista la nueva arma.

-Como sea -la felina cortó la comunicación y salió de la habitación, vio a uno de los soldados y fue directo hacia él, el chico tembló un poco por el acto- busca a Octavia y los tres idiotas de su escuadrón, dales equipamiento de emergencia y que me vean en la sala de los alfas.

-E-En seguida capitana -el chico corrió en búsqueda de lo que le habían pedido.

Catra podía escuchar como crujían sus dientes. Necesita pelear con alguien pero no podía salir al campo de batalla en esas condiciones y podría ser un enorme error. Octavia siempre podía seguir el ritmo desde que era más joven pero eso cambió algunos años atrás, Octavia tuvo que armarse y comenzó a serle difícil a la felina. Pero eso fue más benéfico para ambas pues cuando estaban en este tipo de circunstancias podían contar en que la otra siempre aceptaría un duelo para relajarse, era una especie de asociación silenciosa ganar-ganar y que nunca supieron cuando quedo acordada.

-Diablos Catra deberías tirarte una omega con urgencia -decía Octavia entrando a la sala, era un espacio vacío que unos soldados mayores abrieron para este tipo de peleas entre los alfas malhumorados o envalentonados por su celo- apesta a ti todo este lugar.

-Cállate -respondió la felina ya sintiendo su cuerpo preparándose para la pelea- trajiste tu equipo?

-Por supuesto, te pones loca un mes antes que yo. Además se ha estado corriendo la voz de lo malhumorada que estás.

-Entonces hagámoslo de una vez -decía Catra viendo como detrás de la puerta estaban los compañeros de la mayor alejando a quien quisiera entrar- deben estar atentos o te mataré.

-Lo saben, sólo recuerda que no puedes usar tus garras.

-Ya lo se -Catra sintió la mirada desafiante de Octavia y en un segundo, empujada un poco por su frágil paciencia también, su mente se desconectó y comenzó a pelear brutalmente contra Octavia. Era como desmayarse pero el cuerpo seguía golpeando pese a sangrar, pese a doler. Nada podía detenerla hasta que quedara inconsciente por el poco oxigeno que entraba a sus pulmones.

* * *

-C-Creo que fue muy mala idea, iré a otro campamento!

-Ya no puedes ir o al menos por un tiempo tal como dijo Glimmer -decía Adora sosteniendo el brazo de Flutterina evitando que lograra huir- escucha, Castaspella es la mejor en esto. Me ha ayudado bastante durante mi recuperación así que creo que te puede ayudar.

-No lo sé, quizás no debería-.

-Adora! -saludó la hechicera haciendo saltar de sorpresa a la más joven- querías verme? Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de la reunión

-No es realmente conmigo es con- ow! -Adora sintió un ligero ardor en su marca que había presentado un poco de mejoría pero de vez en cuando había un dolor que era repentino y aún no se lo explicaba del todo.

-Adora?

-N-No es nada, ya sabes, dolores raros.

-No hay-

-Te presento a Flutterina -dijo tomando por los hombros a la nombrada- se unió recientemente a la rebelión. Flutterina ella es Castaspella.

-Es un gusto -dijo la mujer acercándose a saludarla, tratando también de encontrar algún indicio de preocupación en el rostro de Adora.

-U-Un placer!

-Bien, que es lo que quieren hablar conmigo? -preguntó curiosa Castaspella.

-Bueno... -dijo la rubia empujando un poco hacia al frente a la otra chica, esta aclaró su garganta.

-Yo... tengo, bueno, me preguntaba su había alguna forma de saber si... -no iba a mentir, estaba aterrada. No sabía en que consistían los poderes de esa mujer y si podía poner en riesgo la operación de espionaje, eso por decir lo menos importante. Catra le arrancaría la cabeza en cuanto supiera que la atraparon además de las ultimas semanas sin hablarle la han hecho que comience a preocuparse de que no intentaría ayudarle. Mejor acabar con todo de una vez- mejor creo que lo investigaré después!

-Flutterina no! -Adora la detuvo de salir huyendo, no entendía por qué de repente el cambio de actitud pero sabía lo grave que era el asunto. Después de todo habían estado hablando mucho cuando podían verse- por favor deja que ella te ayude.

-Sería mucho más fácil saber de que hablan chicas -habló Castaspella acercándose hasta estar frente a ellas.

-Es sólo... -tampoco sabía muy bien como decirlo, era fácil hablar con la rubia pero jamás había hablado sobre eso con alguien más.

-Flutterina tiene algunas dudas sobre su fertilidad -soltó Adora sorprendiendo a las otras dos mujeres- perdón Flutterina pero se que es difícil aceptar lo que te preocupa.

-Bueno, eres una omega muy joven pero todos solemos ser bastante fértiles desde nuestro primer celo hasta poco más de 20 años después. Cuando ese tiempo pasa depende de cada cuerpo cuanto más puede seguir con el ciclo -respondió la mujer pero notó que no era precisamente la respuesta que buscaban, algo en la expresión de la más joven le dio a entender que quizás la preocupó más de lo que estaba- chicas no puedo ayudarlas si no me dicen que sucede.

-S-Supongamos que estuve con un alfa que no era mi compañero ni nada hace ya un tiempo y-y supongamos que todo al final se unió pero a él no... no le agradó esa idea -hubo un largo silencio, miró el rostro de Adora que le dirigió una mirada y sonrisa de apoyo mientras la hechicera parecía pensar seriamente en algo.

-Y al final tuviste esas crías? -preguntó Castaspella ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-No... -respondió Flutterina. Adora pudo notar como su mirada se apagó por un momento, tal como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba sobre ello.

-De acuerdo, no quiero dar mi opinión todavía así que al igual que con Adora me gustaría hacerte una pequeña prueba. Eres de Elberon cierto? Seguro has escuchado sobre esto.

-Algo así...

-Es un hechizo muy parecido al hechizo de la verdad solo que con fines médicos.

-... "de la verdad"?

-Sólo debo advertirte que si tuviste compañeros antes tus marcas se revelerán -dijo mientras invocaba el hechizo.

-Qué?! -al momento de ser envuelta con una especie de magia sintió una muy extraña picazón en el lado derecho de su cuello y por un momento pudo recordar el aroma de sus dos alfas anteriores para luego ser opacados por el de Catra, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio y tranquilidad. Amaba la esencia de Catra.

-Que tenemos aquí? -dijo Adora mientras se acercaba a mirar, rió un poco- no me dijiste que eras popular Flutterina.

-No lo soy -respondió nerviosa la menor.

-Vaya... -decía Castaspella examinando la zona- Flutterina, no mencionaste que tienes un alfa en este momento.

-Cómo?! -la rubia no podía creerlo.

-Aquí hay dos marcas un poco antiguas y esta otra parece tener todo un patrón de marca reciente.

-Si bueno, hay cosas que preferiría no hablar -dijo nerviosa, fue pésima idea, la van a descubrir- tiene un tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Parece bastante sana aún así -seguía hablando la hechicera mientras ponía una cadena con una piedra lunar alrededor de su cintura.

-Como es que puede tenerlo si no se ve la marca? -preguntaba Adora confundida.

-Hay algunas especies que pueden hacerlo pero nunca me había topado con alguna, se podría decir que por supervivencia o algo así. Ya sabes lo peligroso que es ir por ahí con la marca pero no tener un alfa.

-Cierto -la rubia se quedo pensativa un momento mientras veía el procedimiento que le hacían a su amiga, era muy distinto a lo que había visto. Castaspella parecía concentrar toda su magia en ella que estaba justo a la altura del vientre de la omega. El rostro de la hechicera cambió un poco.

-Haz tenido dos abortos cierto? Uno de esos fue natural pero el otro-

-Si, no hablemos de eso... está todo bien? o debería empezar a... aceptarlo? -preguntó realmente preocupada la menor mientras inconscientemente llevó su mano a su vientre, apretándolo un poco. Castaspella suspiró.

-Sólo puedo decirte que debes tener extremo cuidado a partir de ahora, si hubo mayor daño ha sanado pero no creo que puedas resistir un tercero. No se si lo sabías pero eran más de dos crías por embarazo lo cuál es bueno, tu fertilidad es bastante alta.

-Todo eso lo puedes saber por esa pequeña piedra? -preguntó Adora sorprendida.

-Así es, queda una marca en el cuerpo del omega de sus anteriores compañeros y su descendencia. Incluso me ayuda a saber de quien son las crías pero eso sería indagar demasiado.

-Flutterina eso es genial ya no tienes que- Flutterina?

La chica se había quedado en estado de shock, tenía esperanzas de que le dieran buenas noticias pero que realmente se las dieran era algo que no podía describir. Sentía como su omega interior lloraba de felicidad pero ella no podía hacerlo, aún así una gran sonrisa estaba en su rostro mientras pensaba en Catra. Si Catra jamas tuvo entre sus brazos a sus hijos anteriores ella podría ser quien se lo permita por primera vez. Ahora podía contarle a su alfa todo lo que había pasado, por qué había puesto distancia entre ambas para asegurarse de que aún podía darle lo que era su obligación y propia necesidad, sin mencionar que podía sentirse amada por la desesperación de Catra de comunicarse aunque para este momento quizás la odiaría un poco.

-Flutterina estás bien? -habló la hechicera sacando de sus pensamiento a la chica.

-Es sólo que... aunque tenía esperanzas no pensé que serían buenas noticias. G-Gracias -dijo sincera.

-De nada, sólo prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado. Te repito, con un tercer aborto no podrás soportarlo -la mujer le hizo una pequeña caricia en su hombro- habla con tu compañero sobre esto.

-Seguro que lo haré -dijo la chica girándose hacia Adora que seguía pensativa- que sucede Adora?

-Me pregunto, que pasaría si usaremos ese hechizo sobre ti Casta?

-Oh nada, no he tenido compañero en toda mi vida -hablaba nerviosa la mujer mientras comenzaba a ir hacia la salida- Glimmer quería hablar sobre una de las fronteras de Mystacor y Dryl, deberíamos ir hacia allá.

Las tres mujeres caminaban por los pasillos hablando un poco de las situaciones extrañas que habían estado pasando últimamente como el rastreo de She-ra y la agresiva invasión de la Horda a sus reinos aliados. Pronto vieron a la reina en la entrada esperando.

-Glimmer que sucede? -preguntó su tía mientras la saludaba.

-Sólo esperando que llegaran -dijo la chica mientras veía pasar a Flutterina y su mirada se detuvo en Adora. Habían estado discutiendo demasiado últimamente y no podía evitar sentirse un poco responsable.

-Glimmer... -la rubia respondió sin verla a los ojos y esto no pudo ser ignorado por ella.

-Adora puedo hablar un momento contigo? -dijo Glimmer desde la puerta, la omega parecía dudosa- por favor, en serio quiero hablar con contigo.

-Seguro, yo... no tardamos -decía Adora para dirigirse a donde estaba su amiga y luego caminaron hacia la habitación de Glimmer. Tenía muchisímo tiempo que no la visitaba, ambas entraron y se hizo un ambiente demasiado incomodo. La reina rompió el silencio.

-Se que las cosas han estado un poco... tensas.

-Yo diría que más que eso -la rubia no pudo evitar sentir un poco de enojo- pero esta bien, tienes cosas que hacer.

-Escucha quiero arreglar las cosas, no podemos estar sin hablarnos en momentos como este.

-Oh y lo vas a decir tu cuando claramente no escuchas una opinión además de la de Shadow Weaver? Quien es la que está ocasionando el problema aquí Glimmer?!

-Claramente tu -soltó la reina mientras se acercó peligrosamente a Adora que retrocedió un poco- nadie más tiene problema alguno con Shadow Weaver más que tú, Bow quizás un poco pero veo que puedes convencerlo fácilmente de que sigue ocasionando problemas. Ella ha sido de mucha ayuda desde que llegó.

-Que diablos estás diciendo? Crees que mi problema con ella es por algo así? Quizás esté ayudándonos ahora pero yo se de lo que es capaz y lo fácil que es que ella te logré convencer de hacer lo que quiere.

-A ti jamás te hizo nada malo, solamente le castigaba a Catra que no dejaba de meterse con cada omega que se le cruzaba -la reina endureció su mirada al ver como reaccionó la rubia pues su expresión defensiva se había destrozado por un momento- si, estuvimos hablando de ello. Quería saber que clase de compañera tenías y si al menos valía la pena tantos problemas que te ha traído.

-Ahora serás también quien decida cuanto deben afectarme las cosas? Que maduro de tu parte...

-Adora en serio no se que demonios veías en ella, es la típica imagen de una alfa abusiva y siempre andas quejándote de ese tipo de personas pero oh no sea Catra porque siempre la defenderás -Glimmer apretó sus puños, la conversación se le estaba yendo de las manos- no te das cuenta de que no lo vale.

-No lo entenderían,ni tu ni Shadow Weaver. Catra era así cuando era más joven pero cambió, aunque sea nuestra enemiga no permitiré que Shadow Weaver te llene la cabeza de mentiras -la mayor comenzó a ir hacia la salida.

-En serio es nuestra enemiga? No puedes dejar de reaccionar a algo que tenga que ver con ella .

-Ya te lo dije, no lo entenderías -la rubia ni siquiera se molestó en girarse. Esto molestó demasiado a Glimmer y habló sin pensar.

-Por eso te abandonó! Eres tan ingenua que incluso yo hubiera hecho lo mismo! -Adora se detuvo en seco y fue cuando la alfa se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho, vio como los hombros de la omega temblaban. Se acercó con cautela- Adora... Adora perdóname, no debí de decir eso... yo... hablé sin pensar, no creo eso. No creo que seas ingenua es sólo-

-Está bien Glimmer -la rubia se giró y efectivamente tenía unas cuantas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pero sus expresión era dura- no espero que lo entiendas, ni tu ni nadie. No necesito que lo hagan.

-Adora perdón no quería-

-Nos están esperando debemos darnos prisa.

-No! -Glimmer fue hacia la puerta y la cerró para luego ir directo a abrazar a la omega que la veía entre molesta y confundida- no quería que... ni siquiera quería hablar sobre ella. Al contrario, quiero que la olvides pero no porque sea un ser horrible sino porque quiero que seas feliz. No quiero que sigas suspirando triste cada que vez a Netossa y a Spinnerella se ponen románticas una con la otra y definitivamente no quiero que sigas teniendo tanto dolor.

-Si me escucharas sabrías que ya no los tengo -Adora trató de apartarse pero la reina la sostuvo con fuerza- Glimmer dejame ir.

-Adora quiero que seamos compañeras -declaró Glimmer pero no causó sorpresa en su amiga- sabía que Casta te diría tarde o temprano pero no quiero hacerlo como si nada, quiero que también me aceptes. Quiero que confíes en mi, de verdad no quiero nada más aparte de que seas feliz y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para lograr eso.

-No es necesario Glimmer, de verdad. No necesito tener una alfa para serlo.

-Se que no pero ya sabes, es algo que podría ayudar y eres consciente de eso verdad? -la alfa no pudo evitar llenar sus pulmones de la esencia de Adora, rozando la piel de la omega la abrazó más fuerte. La rubia no pudo luchar en contra de la calma que le traía estar en los brazos en un alfa. Podría tratar de engañarse pero se sentía tan desprotegida desde que Catra cortó su vinculo y Glimmer le rogaba que aceptara lo que deseaba darle- entiendes eso verdad?

-Lo entiendo -respondió Adora no pudiendo resistirse a dejar que la reina la abrazara más y fuera más atrevida con ella. Sentía su aliento cerca de su cuello y era tan tentador que se sintió aliviada al sentir sus labios contra su piel, dejo salir un suspiro llamando la atención de Glimmer.

-Perdón es sólo... -la alfa no dijo nada más y siguió haciéndolo, la rubia de manera inconsciente le dio más acceso relajándose ante el contacto, dobló su piernas para terminar sobre uno de los grandes almohadones que tenía la habitación. Glimmer estaba sobre ella siguiendo besando su cuello, evitaba la zona de marca para que no se incomodara- esto está bien Adora?

-No lo se, yo -la rubia subió su mirada hacia la de la reina, sintió un poco de verguenza por dejar que la viera así por lo que escondió su rostro en el cuello de la alfa y poniendo por primera vez atención a su aroma. Era menta y algo más...jengibre tal vez? era un poco dulce lo cuál la confundió un poco.

-Adora -la voz de Glimmer la hizo salir de sus pensamientos- que piensas de mi?

-Yo... -sintió como la alfa pasaba sus manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello y tomó su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos- Glimmer...

-Adora... -sin poder resistirse más Glimmer besó en los labios a Adora que no supo bien como reaccionar, devolvió el beso y en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no tenía experiencia su amiga. Reconoció que era así porque ella besaba a Catra igual cuando comenzaron a ser compañeras; con los mismos nervios, con la misma emoción y misma torpeza. Catra siempre tuvo paciencia con ella y le enseño poco a poco a no pensar en ello y sólo sentirlo.

_Catra, otra vez pensando en ella. No te cansas de sentirte miserable Adora?_

-Glimmer, espera -dijo la rubia ante el pensamiento, la reina se apartó un poco para verla con un ligero miedo de haberlo arruinado.

-Todo bien? hice algo mal?!

-No, para nada. Es sólo... hoy no me he sentido bien y tampoco quiero sentirme mal cuando comencemos a ser más... intimas?

-Te... te duele algo? -preguntó tratando de entender la alfa- esta todo bien?

-Si, es sólo una molestia. No quiero que se meta entre nosotras -Adora lo pensó un momento y le dio un corto beso en los labios que hizo a la chica ruborizarse al momento- lo entiendes?

-Si, n-no pasa nada! podemos intentarlo mañana!

-Estaría bien -dijo Adora mientras su amiga la ayudaba a levantarse. Parecía más nerviosa que antes- Glimmer?

-No es nada, es sólo que fue mi... primer beso.

-Lo noté -respondió con una sonrisa suave- estabas realmente nerviosa.

-Te has visto al espejo? eres hermosa -las mejillas de Adora fueron las que se encendieron esta vez- no puedo imaginar a alguien mejor con quien haberlo hecho.

-No digas eso -dijo la rubia caminando hacia la salida- debemos alcanzar a los demás.

-Esta bien -Glimmer parecía mucho más tranquila ahora y sin siquiera pensarlo tomó la mano de Adora- si no te importa me gustaría que fueramos hasta allá así.

-Me agrada la idea.

_No es como Catra, ella no podría abandonarme._

* * *

-Finalmente apareces -dijo Octavia viendo a Double Trouble llegando con toda la tranquilidad posible.

-Es un gusto verte otra vez -respondió sin darle gran importancia- donde está?

-Yo que tu no la buscaría, jamás la había visto tan molesta además se lastimó hace rato -dijo la mujer caminando en dirección hacia el sector de armaduras- si quieres morir adelante.

-En serio? -Double Trouble no entendía nada, pero siguió su camino hacia la habitación de Catra. Durante el trayecto los soldados le miraban de forma extraña, sabía que algunos estaban al tanto de su emparejamiento con la felina pero no era por eso solamente. Quizás Catra estaba más molesta de lo que esperaba.

-Ni te atrevas a entrar o te mataré -escuchó cuando estaba frente a la puerta de su alfa.

-Pero que estás-? -al instante reconoció el cambio en el aroma de su alfa, era mucho fuerte a lo normal. La combinación de clavo y naranja con un suave toque de pino (típico olor agregado a los alfas en celo) comenzó a dificultar su concentración, se recargó contra la puerta e inhaló el atrayente aroma. Su marca comenzaba a emanar un leve cosquilleo que le recorrió la espalda entera y que no era desagradable, al contrario, le dificultaba concentrarse de lo placentero que se sentía. Conocía esa sensación- estás segura? yo siento otra cosa.

No hubo respuesta o al menos no verbal. Catra abrió la puerta y dejo salir a una chica sonrojada que al ver a Double Trouble salió corriendo, sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho pero el trance por el aroma de su alfa le hizo entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de si. Le tomó un poco recomponerse pues adentro se apreciaba mejor la mezcla de olores, incluso era apenas perceptible el aroma de la otra omega.

-Hasta que te dignas a volver, te hubieras quedado en Luna Brillante -decía Catra cubriéndose con la manta de su cama. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la felina tenía varios golpes en sus brazos y uno en su mejilla derecha sin mencionar que varias partes de su cara estaban algo hinchadas, ante la mirada preocupada de su omega la chica bufó- qué? nunca había escuchado del mal humor de una alfa? pensé que tenías MUCHA experiencia.

-Veo que me extrañaste.

-No viste que salió una omega? -el tono grave de la felina le distrajo e ignoró el dolor de saber que había estado con alguien más, y es que justo ahora Catra le seducía demasiado.

-No es justo, te aprovechas de que estás para lamerte por horas -se acercó a la felina que de mala gana se alejo.

-Vete, justo ahora no te necesito. Tal vez en un par de horas.

-Oh vamos, se que no pudo hacerte sentir satisfecha -Double Trouble llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de su alfa que no hizo más que reírse y alejarse nuevamente.

-Eso crees, admito que no hizo gran cosa pero me relajo lo suficiente para siquiera permitirte volver por tus cosas -la chica se sentó en su escritorio- necesito preocuparme por mejores cosas. Fuera de aquí.

-Oh vamos gatita, no estés molesta. Además yo soy quien debería decidir irme después de todo.

-Adelante, ya no te necesito más -decía fríamente Catra. Estaba siendo demasiado cortante que sacó de trance a Double Trouble y se acercó con preocupación a su lado.

-De verdad estás tan molesta conmigo?

-Claro que no, no tengo porque ponerte atención -Catra tenía su mirada en los papeles frente a ella, un pequeño quejido salió del omega y la felina bufó nuevamente- oh vamos ahora vas a quejarte? estuviste bien toda la semana. Por qué no te largas a divertirte?

-No seas así... -decía con tono triste Double Trouble. Sabía que algo así podría pasar, más que nada por lo temperamental que era la alfa pero sus palabras le estaban doliendo más de lo que pensó, mucho más- tenía que resolver un asunto importante.

-Meterte con la reina quizás? Podrían pagarte mejor que yo.

-Catra ya basta -Double Trouble la empujo con fuerza para que la viera pero apenas logró hacer que se moviera, sintió como sus músculos estaban extremadamente tensos. Catra aún no salía de la fase inicial del celo que era la más agresiva. Double Trouble tragó saliva, sabía que podría tomarlo como ofensa. Le habían dado un par de empujones fuertes en el pasado a consecuencia de haberlo hecho con antiguas parejas y la mirada molesta de Catra no le tranquilizaba en absoluto- n-no quise, es sólo que-

-Acaso crees que voy a hacerte algo? -dijo ofendida la felina pero en un tono bastante tranquilo- que crees que soy?

-Nada, nada. Es sólo... -Double Trouble trató de respirar un poco, notó el ligero aumento en el aroma de la alfa también. Comenzando a predominar la esencia de pino.

-Algo esta pasando -decía mientras acorralaba a su omega contra la pared- y no tienes la confianza de decirme.

-No es que no te tenga confianza! bueno...

-Es por el tema de las crías? Ya te dije que no se si quiera si existen -habló Catra firme. Double Trouble se mordió un poco la lengua pues ya sabía la verdad sobre eso, pero no sabía si Catra le decía la verdad o si en realidad no sabía- olvida eso.

-Bueno y que tal de esa omega?

-No hizo nada, ni yo. Justo llegaste para arruinarlo -dijo un poco más molesta Catra- sólo vete quieres? mañana que pase hablaremos sobre eso, lo que menos quiero es hablar ahora.

-No sabía si podía tener crías -soltó Double Trouble recargando su cabeza en el pecho de la felina, se sentía tan caliente y tenso. Le hizo sentir un escalofrío- no había vuelto por qué en Luna Brillante me ayudaron con eso. Hace mucho un alfa me hizo abortar a sus crías y me hizo cosas horribles... no quise decirte sobre este alfa porque no quería que me abandonaras tan pronto.

El silencio era casi de ultratumba, incluso la respiración de Catra era silenciosa. Double Trouble sintió arder su marca, no sabía si era bueno o malo. La felina lo empujó suavemente contra la pared y le encaró.

-Por qué no me dijiste eso? Abandonarte?

-Ya sabes, los gammas-

-No lo eres! -Catra tenía sus manos firmemente en sus hombros- no pudiste decidir nada sobre eso. En serio, que clase de alfa crees que soy? tan mal piensas de mi?

-No pero de mi si -decía acercándose más a ella, dejando un beso en su hombro- no me considero la mejor pareja para estar, ni siquiera se por qué no me has dejado.

-Quieres que lo haga? por toda esta actitud que tienes pareciera que no ves el momento en que te deje!

-No por supuesto que no!

-Entonces ya deja de ser así, me haces sentir como una inútil! Confía en mí! -pese a que estaba gritando, las últimas palabras temblaron más de lo que debería. Double Trouble la miraba con preocupación- confía en mi.

-Catra-

-Lárgate -dijo molesta pero mucho más tranquila de lo que había estado, volvió a su escritorio- me está hirviendo la sangre. Lárgate antes de que te diga algo de lo que quizás pueda a llegar a sentir culpa.

Por el aroma que desprendía su compañera sabía que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una Catra que desconocía. La abrazó fuerte por la espalda y como supuso no se movió, sólo trato de esconder su rostro lo más posible. Se preguntaba como sería, algunos son mucho más violentos (por no decir que la mayoría), otros son iguales, otros suelen durar el doble que el promedio en celo, otros son un poco más cariñosos. O eso había escuchado.

-Segura quieres que me vaya? -preguntó, no hubo respuesta. Sintió los músculos de la espalda de Catra tensándose y como su respiración era profunda. De repente sintió como le mordió cerca de la muñeca un poco fuerte- oh te gusta morder más cuando estás caliente?

-Yo siempre muerdo -la chica se giró para ver a su omega que tembló un poco por la profunda voz que tenía ahora y verla directo a los ojos que estaban casi totalmente oscuros. Catra le devolvía la mirada pero empezó a reír un poco- es idea mía o perdiste altura?

-Pensé que te gustaría -no pudo evitar pasear sus manos por el cuello hasta los hombros de la alfa, se mordió un poco el labio al escuchar un ligero gruñido por parte de Catra- ya sabes, para mejor control.

-Bien pensado -sin más la felina fue directo a su marca y dejo una gran mordida que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas a Double Trouble. Empujando un poco fuerte hizo caer a su omega en su cama y se posicionó arriba, comenzaron a besarse.

Catra respiraba pesadamente y su cuerpo se sentía demasiado caliente, Double Trouble le ayudó a quitarse la manta que traía y bajó sus manos para quitarle la poca ropa que aún tenía puesta. Su ropa interior. Pero antes de si quiera llegar a su destino la felina tomó sus muñecas e hizo que quedara totalmente sobre la cama.

-No... no hagas nada -dijo entre dientes la chica y Double Trouble tardó un poco en comprender.

-Oh cierto, entonces MI ALFA que quieres que haga? -decía mientras se re-acomodó para provocarla, ahora sentía detrás de su muslo la erección de la alfa- que necesitas para quedar satisfecha?

-Primero que te calles -Catra bajo para besarle un poco y soltó sus muñecas, la chica llevó sus manos al cierre de su traje para quitárselo- odio esta cosa.

-Entonces destrózalo gatita, tengo varios más.

-Recuérdame deshacerme de esos también -sin más la felina lo rompió sin mucho esfuerzo y comenzó a dejar mordidas y besos en el pecho de su omega que comenzaba a jadear más y más. Siguió haciéndolo hasta desnudarle toda la parte superior y con besos cortos bajó a su abdomen y empezó a enfocarse en lamer la parte más baja.

-Hay algo que quieras de esa zona en particular gatita? -preguntó para al final morderse el labio, su marca vibraba por la anticipación. Si Catra tenía planes de preñarle estaba siguiendo los pasos al pie de la letra.

-Puede ser... -respondió con grave voz la felina subiendo un poco su cuerpo- no tienes problema cierto?

-Ninguno... -la idea hizo que rodea con sus piernas la cintura de la alfa que sonrió complacida y que por ello se quitará la parte superior de su ropa quedando totalmente expuesta. Double Trouble la miró fijamente pues su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que sus músculos parecían más grandes y su cabello estaba erizado- piensas sólo lamerme toda la noche?

-Va en contra de mis principios -decía la felina mientras terminaba de desnudarlos a ambos, relamiéndose todo el tiempo sus labios.

-Eres más tranquila de lo que esperaba gatita.

-Por ahora lo estoy -dijo acariciando a su omega desde su cuello hasta su cadera de la manera más gentil que podía pues sus garras se negaban a retraerse, la sensación era agradable para Double Trouble sin embargo- es hora de ponerse serios.

Sin avisar Catra se introdujo en su omega haciéndolos gemir a ambos, la alfa en un intentó de no lastimar su cuerpo enterró las garras con fuerza sobre la almohada destrozándola al momento y acercando más su cuerpo al de Double Trouble.

-Eso fue sucio gatita.

-Te encanta y lo sabes -la chica comenzó a con sus embestidas pero eran muy diferentes de lo como habían sido la ultima vez que habían estado juntos. Eran más arítmicas y con más fuerza además de la respiración de la alfa era mucho más fuerte y evitaba tocarle a toda costa. Double Trouble no pudo evitar tomar ventaja de esto y paseó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su compañera sintiendo la tensión extra en cada musculo que tocaba- eres tan indecente, te encanta que te lo haga así verdad?

-Me encanta que me hables así.

-Pero claro que si -Catra se levantó un poco y jalo le cuerpo de su omega hacia el suyo sacando un placentero gemido de Double Trouble y ella hizo todo lo posible por no dejar salir uno igual, limitándose a a jadear ligeramente- eres tan insoportable a veces.

-Y por eso te traigo loca, posesiva -respondió mientras abrazaba su cola a la de ella. La alfa solo se mordió el labio y volvió moverse, esta vez no le importó enterrar un poco sus garras sobre su piel, ya después las curarían ahora no importaba nada más.

-Ya verás -Catra estaba demasiado inquieta, no sabía donde dejar sus manos asi que las paseaba por todo el cuerpo de su omega mientras le respondía con más y más gemidos de placer, sintiendo como abrazaba su miembro con necesidad de más y como a cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir que se humedecía haciéndola gruñir de placer.

-Es... oh... es todo lo que... tienes gatita? -Double Trouble le preguntó apenas pudiendo mantener en alto su rostro y sus ojos en ella

-No -la alfa tomó lo poco que quedaba de la almohada y la puso debajo del trasero de su omega y se inclinó todavía más pegando lo más posible que podía sus cuerpos. Sin perder tiempo retomó sus embestidas sintiendo como cada vez era más difícil hacerlo- me estás pidiendo algo acaso?

-Hazlo...ohh, hazlo... hazlo

-Con gusto -la felina puso todo su peso en sus brazos para poder moverse con mayor rapidez. Su boca estaba entre abierta dejando ver la punta de sus caninos mientras sentía como cierta zona de cuerpo se preparaba para algo que conocía perfectamente.

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Maldita sea, Double Trouble la volvía loca en todos los sentidos; a veces deseaba deshacerse de su omega o en estas ocasiones deseaba que rogara por más, que aceptara más de ella. Le daría todo, no podía evitar tener ese pensamiento. La comprendía y era demasiado paciente con ella, podría exigirle demasiada protección en un momento y luego dejarle de hablar por días, podría besarla todos los días y luego no querer nada de contacto físico, era algo que conocía de antes, era...era...

_Adora._

Abrió sus ojos de golpe sólo para cerrarlos casi al momento cuando sintió su clímax llegar y terminó dentro de su omega, por instinto buscó el cuello de Double Trouble y le dejo una gran mordida no pudiendo evitar gemir ante la mezcla de sensaciones. Sintió como su omega se aferró a ella e igualmente le mordió pero en la zona de su clavícula, gimiendo más fuerte que ella y por más tiempo.

-Ahh... Catra, Catra... mi alfa... -decía sin aliento mientras acariciaba suavemente el cuello de la alfa.

-Double Trouble... eso... eso fue...

-Lo sé... hace cuanto...?

-Demasiado -dijo sincera la felina, desde mucho antes de que Adora desertará habían optado por no estar junto a la otra en época de celo. Shadow Weaver había comenzado a sospechar de su relación y debían ser más cuidadosas, además de que cada vez era mucho más difícil resistirse a llegar tan lejos.

-Me halagas gatita -comenzó lamer el cuello de Catra y dejar pequeños besos, sobre todo porque estaba sin energía. Pero la respiración lenta de su alfa le daba entender que le agradaba. Catra estaba perdida sintiendo como su alfa interior estaba más que satisfecho, preparándose para más en poco tiempo.

La sensación la hizo abrazarse más a Double Trouble y devolver aquellos besos, dejándolos cerca de su mordida. Algo en todo esto era demasiado correcto. Quizás era esta la sensación que le habían contado sobre convertirse totalmente en alfa? En tener tu propia descendencia con tu compañero? Pero a la vez era familiar y a la vez muy desconocido...

_No, no es Adora. No es como ella._

-Te prometo algo -dijo con voz seria Catra haciendo que le pusiera total atención- destruiré a la rebelión, terminaré con esto de una vez. Así podremos tu y yo-

-No me hagas ilusiones gatita, es cruel -interrumpió con una amarga sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- con que estés conmigo es mucho más que suficiente.

-Te lo prometo -la alfa junto sus rostros y le dirigió una mirada convencida- te lo prometo.

-Ahora eres tú quien hace las promesas? -preguntó Double Trouble mordiéndose la lengua, debía olvidar lo que había hablado con Adora cuando estaba con Catra.

-Si, y tu vas a estar de acuerdo bien?

-Por supuesto -dijo relajando un poco su espalda contra la cama, dejo salir un suspiro pesado- la próxima vez asegúrate que sea una posición más cómoda.

-Cállate, que se que lo disfrutas -se acercó de nuevo y se besaron. Por la forma en que movían sus labios y sintiendo como el calor volvía a la felina ambos prácticamente se mentalizaban para 24 horas bastante agitadas. Catra le marcó con su aroma antes de tomar un pequeño respiro.

_No me abandonará como Adora._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! He vuelto después de lo que quería pues aunque ya está planeado que pasará en cada capítulo tuve un poco de problemas para escribir lo que quería pero a final aquí esta tal como lo quería.
> 
> He dejado el sello de la casa (a menos que haya por ahí algún autor que les de un aroma particular al estado en celo) espero les guste. Ya se que dieran y se que muchos están aquí por el Catradora pero me gustan las cosas que van un poco lento. Aunque no se, podría cambiar de opinión? De momento las parejas están muy definidas pero tengo pensado un conflicto, pronto vendrá!
> 
> Como ya habrán visto le quedan dos capítulos a esta historia o más bien a esta primera parte, esto lo tenía pensado desde que comencé la historia y no se preocupen que habrá historia para un largo tiempo. Así que atentos a las actualizaciones!
> 
> Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando la historia y por sus kudos, si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una amplia reverencia y abrazos y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	7. Sintiéndote Lejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

_Catra despertaba lentamente sintiéndose demasiado desorientada y extremadamente cansada, enfocaba su vista pestañeando con lentitud comenzando a sentir como algo le rozaba la cara para finalmente lograr ver la cabellera rubia que podría reconocer en cualquier lado._

_-Hey Adora -dijo con su voz reflejando lo agotada que estaba._

_-Catra...-respondió casi de la misma forma la nombrada mientras se daba la vuelta para ver directo a la felina- nunca me había tocado que te quedaras dormida, parece que estás perdiendo tu toque._

_-Oh vamos solo fue esta vez, además conforme pasa el tiempo te haces más demandante -decía la alfa mientras trataba de ponerse boca arriba, sintió dolor en la parte baja de su espalda además de que sentía sus brazos demasiado débiles y sus piernas tardaban un poco en responder- que diablos me hiciste?_

_-Yo?! debería estar agradecida de que me dejaste salir en una sola pieza -bromeaba la rubia que se acomodaba sobre el hombro de su compañera- no me dijiste que también sería tu época!_

_-Ya te dije que no se cada cuanto pasa, sólo ocurre y ya -respondió con simpleza- además pareciste disfrutarlo más que yo._

_-Claro... -dijo entre risas Adora mientras se abrazaba más a la otra chica recostándose un poco sobre ella y viendo su otro hombro con una mordida que le había dejado a la alfa horas antes- no quiero ni ver como me dejaste._

_-Créeme que no -respondió un poco preocupada Catra al ver las varias marcas que había dejado en la rubia y no era la primera vez. No es que deseara hacerle daño pero era imposible retraer si quiera un poco sus garras cuando entraba en celo, además apenas lograba controlarse cuando ambos celos se juntaban. Si el mero aroma de Adora la hacia perder la cabeza era una locura cuando la esencia de su celo la rodeaba estando ella también en el suyo. Pasó su mano delicadamente sobre su piel con varios rasguños un poco profundos y lo que parecían quemaduras por fricción- esto se está haciendo peligroso, no quiero que lleguemos a un día en que no pueda controlarme y ocurra algo como lo que pasó a la cadete del sector 9..._

_-Catra eso no pasara -decía Adora haciendo que la viera directo a los ojos, podía ver que era algo que le aterraba y con toda razón- se que quizás puedas excederte un poco pero solo cuando pasa esto, normalmente eres bastante tranquila. No debes preocuparte por algo así._

_-Adora ese chica ni siquiera estaba en celo y fue su propia pareja que jamás la había herido -decía aún muy preocupada Catra, incluso se escuchaba un poco de culpa en su voz._

_-Son cosas que pasan y lo sabes, es un riesgo al que debemos acostumbrarnos los omegas._

_-No me perdonaré si llegó a perder la cabeza y...no podría perdonármelo jamás, dejaría que Shadow Weaver me hiciera lo que quisiera si lo hiciera -algunas lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos ante la idea. Había visto al alfa un par de veces desde lo ocurrido y parecía muerto en vida, después de todo, debe ser imposible reponerse después de haber asesinado a tu compañera por culpa de tu celo cierto?_

_-Catra no vayas ahí -decía Adora mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de la celda, tomó las manos de su compañera que estaba en silencio y la hizo también sentarse- escucha, el simple hecho de que algo así te preocupe es casi una prueba de que no podrías hacerlo._

_-No es seguro -respondió Catra sin verla- Adora de verdad si... si llega a ocurrir yo...yo._

_-Lo se pero no pasará -la abrazó con fuerza tratando de calmarla- confió en ti._

_-Yo no confió en mi -decía la felina tratando de alejarse de ella, la rubia la abrazó aún más fuerte._

_-Nunca has sido demasiado violenta y lo sabes -Adora se alejó un poco y besó su mejilla mientras acariciaba su cabello- estaremos bien._

_-Eso espero, si no en serio yo-_

_-Lo sé -Adora besó su mentón y dejo una suave caricia sobre su clavícula. Catra sonrió ligeramente y restregó su mejilla con la de la rubia, marcándola con su aroma como tanto le gustaba hacerlo- nunca te lo he preguntado, por qué te gusta tanto hacerlo? me gusta pero no lo entiendo._

_-Quizás algo de nacimiento? así como a ti te gusta que te muerda un poco los dedos a mi gusta dejarte mi aroma todo el tiempo._

_-Hmmm -la rubia no comprendía del todo pero lo dejaría hasta ahí. Catra de repente se levantó de golpe- Catra?_

_-Donde están tus píldoras?! -la felina, que se encontraba totalmente desnuda, comenzó a buscar el frasco por todo el lugar- cuando fue la última vez que tomaste?_

_-Oh... -la rubia sintió como se le detuvo el corazón por un momento. No lo podía recordar._

_-No digas "oh"-Catra comenzó a sentir como todo le daba vueltas- si... si de pura casualidad llegas ha... Shadow Weaver me matará._

_-Tan malo sería? -el tono triste de su omega la hizo girarse hacia ella, tenía un expresión un poco decaída._

_-No... no me refiero a eso... es sólo... -la idea se formó en su mente y algo en su pecho comenzó a vibrar de felicidad. La idea de que Adora y ella lograran aquello era algo que la hacia sentirse emocionada pero la imagen de Shadow Weaver vino a su mente y casi al momento quiso dejar de pensar en eso._

_-Las buscaré, estoy segura de que me tome mi anterior dosis a tiempo -la rubia se levantó y tomó la manta para cubrirse._

_-Adora? -dijo Catra acercándose a ella, sonaba molesta. Tal como siempre solía ponerse cuando se le salía contarle algo que había hecho antes con otros omegas o peor aún, cuando se le salía uno que otro nombre- estás enojada conmigo?_

_-No, claro que no. Es sólo divertido como eso no te preocupaba cuando te metías con todos los omegas del la Zona de Terror -decía mientras sacaba un frasco de su ropa- ves? ya estás libre de problema._

_-De acuerdo debes escucharme -la alfa la tomó de los hombros y la hizo que la viera- no es que no lo quiera, créeme por mi puedes no tomarlas pero que haremos después? suponiendo que Shadow Weaver me haga la mitad de lo que me haría, no crees que intentará que no los tengas? o si los tienes los hará soldados como nosotras. Yo no quiero eso, pensar en que pasen por lo mismo que lo hemos hecho tu y yo..._

_-Pero no te importaba antes -decía aún molesta Adora._

_-Contigo es diferente Adora, si llego a tener crías... una familia contigo no quiero que sea aquí. Tu y yo sabemos que no es el mejor lugar para crecer, Shadow Weaver jamás te dejaría irte y lo sabes -Catra la abrazó con fuerza- de verdad no existe algo que desee más pero no es... no es el lugar ni el tiempo. Lo entiendes verdad?_

_-Supongo -respondió aun no convencida. Se quedaron un rato en silencio._

_-Que piensas?_

_-Es sólo que desde hace ya un tiempo no puedo evitar desear que me dejes... ya sabes -soltó la omega haciendo que su compañera la mirara sorprendida- es algo de omegas o eso creo, en verdad pensaba dejar pasar una semana sin las píldoras después de esto pero tienes razón, no es buena idea._

_-B-Bueno, no te mentiré es tentadora la idea -apenas logró decir Catra mientras la seguía sosteniendo fuerte- es por eso que pareces más emocionada mientras lo hacemos? es tu forma de pedírmelo?_

_-Quizás -respondió sonriendo la rubia- tendré que esperar entonces..._

_-Sólo un poco más, hasta que seamos capitanas -dijo Catra dándole un corto beso en los labios- cuando las dos demos las ordenes aquí._

_-No puedo esperar -volvieron a besarse dejando que la emoción de la idea en sus mentes las invadiera._

-Catra! -repentinamente la felina salió de sus pensamientos. Rara vez se ponía a pensar sobre aquellos días que parecían tan lejanos ahora- Catra!

-Que diablos quieres Octavia?! -respondió finalmente la felina viendo molesta a la mujer.

-Lord Hordak quiere verte ahora -dijo para luego irse sin decir nada más.

-Seguro que si -bufó la chica mientras miró su tableta, la miró con preocupación- por que diablos no se ha reportado? ya debería estar aquí.

El plan era que Double Trouble llegara justo cuando el ataque contra Salineas terminara, Catra había resultado ser demasiado protectora y en parte odiaba que estuviera cambiando de forma todo el tiempo. Le preocupaba que fuera a hacerle daño a las crías o a su omega. Su misión terminaba junto con la caída de Salineas.

-Maldita sea, siempre hace lo que quiere! -gritó la chica para golpear la pared más cercana- por que no se ha comunicado? sabe perfectamente que puede decirme lo que sea, por qué demonios jamas confía en mi?!

Catra terminó por romper la tableta, ya después buscaría otra. Scorpia tampoco estaba por ningún lado. Todos parecían tener una cosa mejor que hacer.

* * *

-Es insoportable! -gritó Glimmer saliendo de la habitación donde tenían a Double Trouble- no hay algún hechizo para evitar que siga transformándose?!

-Lamento decepcionarla pero debido a que es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien así, no sabría cual sería lo más preciso -respondió Shadow Weaver siguiéndola de cerca- quizás si usara su habilidad como alfa podría hacer que hable.

-No, seguramente es lo que quiere. Además eso está prohibido en Luna Brillante, las leyes para la protección de omegas son estrictas y también incluyen a la realeza. Si le hago eso sufriría el castigo -decía la reina mientras entraban al salón de guerra- es muy arriesgado.

-Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? -preguntó la mujer.

-Lo mínimo sería la revocación el mandato -dijo severa Castaspella que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación- fuiste parte de la corte de Mystacor, ya deberías saber bien las consecuencias.

-No eran tan severas cuando estaba ahí...

-Porque se endurecieron después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, manipularlo de esa manera... -la hechicera se acercó molesta a ella mientras cinco hechiceros con el rostro cubierto salieron de las sombras- no permitiré que conviertas a Glimmer en algo como tú.

-Podrían dejar sus discusiones para otro momento? -decía Glimmer mientras cerraba el mapa de Etheria- tenemos suficiente con la caída de Salineas y el terreno que sigue ganando la Horda.

-Glimmer no deberías-.

-Creo que voy a volver allá adentro y no dejar que el resto salga del castillo. Fue bastante complicado rescatar a los chicos el otro día -hablaba más para si misma la chica mientras iba hacia la salida.

-Glimmer! -gritó su tía.

-Que sucede?! -preguntó irritada la alfa, casi al momento se acercaron los otros hechiceros rodeándola ligeramente. Glimmer se encogió un poco en su lugar- por qué ellos están aquí?

-Double Trouble es omega, siguiendo los protocolos normales deben estar cerca hasta que se haga un juicio.

-Como tenemos tanto tiempo para eso... -dijo irónica la chica- además quien te aviso de todo esto?

-Fue Adora, no me dijo muchos detalles pero ella lo hizo.

-Adora...? -Glimmer sintió como su sangre hervía, no le hablaba en toda la semana y ahora la acusaba con Mystacor? eso no se lo iba perdonar. Retomó su camino hacia la salida pero la voz de Castaspella la detuvo.

-Si vas con ese humor a hablar con ella no crees que será peor?

-No pienso ir con ella -respondió dura la reina mientras salía. Caminó hacia su habitación, necesitaba un momento a solas después de estos días horribles. El tema con Double Trouble era el que menos le importaba pues los reinos aliados estaban comenzando a ceder rápidamente ante el feroz paso que llevaba la Horda, nunca imaginó que tendrían tanta ventaja sobre la rebelión. Pero sobre todo tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, principalmente por Adora.

Habían estado bien por un tiempo pero la constante sensación de responsabilidad tanto de ella como de Adora siendo She-ra habían vuelto algo tensa la relación, sin mencionar todo el problema por Shadow Weaver que parecía haberse resuelto tras atrapar a Double Trouble pero con la noticia del reino de Mermista ya no importaba. Y por último, aquella voz que trataba de callar finalmente salió y Adora la escuchó. La culpó directamente de la muerte de su madre, nunca quiso hacerlo pero definitivamente no podía evitar pensarlo. Todo su trabajo destruido por una oración.

Glimmer se recostó un momento tratando de despejar su mente de tantos problemas que se acumulaban sobre ella, quedándose dormida.

* * *

Era después de media noche y el castillo estaba en completo silencio, normalmente incluso hasta esa hora era normal escuchar un poco de movimiento de soldados que regresaban con noticias o incluso las princesas apenas partiendo o llegando de misiones. Pero ya no, no tras la caída de Salineas pues muchos otros pueblos clave habían caído poco después. La rebelión estaba acorralada, la mitad de sus aliados estaban en las últimas o posiblemente estaban siendo invadidas justo en ese momento, quien sabe, en la mañana lo sabrían.

Pero a Adora no le importaba en ese momento, tenía su mente en otras cosas o exactamente en otra persona. Cuando Double Trouble reveló su identidad recordó la situación en que vio a Catra justo unas semanas antes, como no lo había visto bien no estaba segura si se trataba del mismo omega y no se quiso quedar a comprobarlo. Pero la idea no la dejaba descansar, no podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente era la misma persona, si lo era... no sabía que poder hacer. Pasó toda la tarde pensando en eso mientras miraba detenidamente su espada a su lado. Era una opción, una muy retorcida opción porque sabía que le haría daño a Catra y en parte sabía que no garantizaba que le devolviera a su alfa. Pero no podían culparla o si? los celos de un omega hacia otro era algo que los que no lo fueran no entenderían. Jamás comprenderían lo que es saber que te arrebataron a la persona que más amabas y que más te amaba... pero aunque esa persona te olvidara tu jamás poder hacerlo hasta que obligues a tu cuerpo y mente a hacerlo al juntarte con otra persona. Y aún así nunca olvidas totalmente.

-Maldición -susurró la rubia mientras se alejaba de la ventana y caminaba en círculos por la habitación, viendo cada cierto tiempo su espada. La idea era cada vez más razonable en su mente- debo estar demente.

Adora salió rápidamente de su habitación con rumbo a la "prisión"(seguía sin parecerle adecuado llamarle así) pero sin su espada. Había otra opción en su mente que era enfrentarse directamente, usando su conocimiento de Catra soble Double Trouble, hacerlo sentir miserable con lo que sabía. Entró con facilidad pues no representaban gran peligro una vez aislados pero no esperaba que dentro hubieran cinco guardias, escuchaba que Double Trouble hablaba al aire y se acercó.

-El nombre de "Satik" siempre me ha gustado aunque no es nada común -decía viendo uno de los guardias aunque sabía perfectamente que no le escuchaban- oh pero también me gusta-.

-Parece que todo está orden -dijo dura Adora mientras caminaba hasta quedar cerca de la barrera mágica- pensando nombres? no han pasado ni dos semanas desde que Casta te dijo que aún podrías ser útil.

-Adora... -habló mientras se sentaba correctamente viéndola, su voz suave pero sin perder su distintiva forma de hablar- no es muy noche para que andes paseando por el castillo?

-Te preocupa que te venga a hacerte algo?

-No realmente, para que crees que están aquí? -respondió señalando a los hechiceros a su alrededor- debo decir que me sorprendió que corrieras hacia Casta apenas supiste quien era.

-No se de que hablas... -decía Adora mientas apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Oh querida, tu y yo sabemos que eres consciente de quien soy. Debo mostrarte esto? -Double Trouble se descubrió un poco el lado derecho de su cuello y dejo ver la marca que Catra le había dejado. Notó como la expresión de la rubia vaciló por un momento con su mirada fija en su marca- que tus sospechas sean confirmadas.

-Tú... -Double Trouble pudo escuchar un ligero gruñido de la omega pero aclaró su voz- cuál es el siguiente movimiento de la Horda?

-Oh vamos, sabemos que a estás alturas es irrelevante y que realmente no te importa.

-Cómo puedes-?

-Si te importado hubieras venido antes y no escabullendote en la noche completamente sola! -Double Trouble se levantó y se acercó a ella- sabes, comienzo a creer que tu poca sinceridad hizo que Catra se hartara de ti.

-Oh como si ella lo fuera, te recuerdo cuantos hijos tiene? -dijo Adora sintiendo en parte satisfacción por obtener una reacción molesta de Double Trouble- si quiera lo ha mencionado?

-Te pregunté porque no me lo dijo todo directamente pero al final lo hizo sin pedírselo.

-En serio? Ya sé! te dijo que no tenía ni idea de si existían en primer lugar? oh y luego dijo algo como "oh vamos a intentarlo, contigo es algo especial"!

-Eso... -podía sentir como si pequeñas agujas se estaban enterrando en su pecho, la exactitud que tenían sus palabras eran demasiado para ser simple coincidencia.

-Oh déjame adivinar, mientras estaba en celo te dijo lo mucho que te protegería y lo mucho significabas para ella? -decía Adora con un tono irónico, Double Trouble se tensó un poco- lo hizo verdad? sabes cuantas veces me lo dijo? cuantas veces lo intento? No se tu pero no creo que ella realmente no supiera de tantos hijos que tiene. Todos cayeron en su mentira, ella no ama los omegas y eso deberías saberlo.

-Ella no es así.

-También te lo dijo? -la rubia se acercó casi rozando la barrera- por qué piensas que contigo será diferente? Yo estuve con ella años y aún así las cosas jamás cambiaron. Entiéndelo. En cuanto pueda te abandonará.

-Ella es honesta conmigo, lo fue contigo pero tu jamas con ella. Yo en cambió se que esa es la clave de cualquier relación sana -se defendió recuperando un poco de calma en su mente y corazón. Sabía que estaba tratando de manipularle emocionalmente, típico recurso de omega desesperado- no vengas a tratar de arruinar algo que finalmente ha podido lograr conmigo.

-De que hablas? -preguntó confundida Adora- que diablos podría ser eso?!

-No hueles una esencia a rosas? -dijo suavemente mientras volvía a sentarse esperando la reacción de la rubia que poco a poco se caí su expresión de una molesta a una incrédula.

-No... no podría.

-Oh si que pudo, se aseguró que pasara -respondió mientras llevaba su mano a su vientre bajo la mirada en blanco de la rubia- son dos semanas.

-Tú... apenas supiste...

-La diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo se lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero. No me ando con rodeos, convencerla no fue nada difícil -volvió su mirada a su vientre mientras sonreía ampliamente. Le preocupaba un poco que quizás vuelva a salirse de sus casillas su alfa pero por ahora no podría escaparse. Al menos estaba bajo protección de Mystacor.

-La manipulaste para hacerlo! -gritó Adora con mirada furiosa- ella jamás lo hubiera hecho!

-Por qué? porque no eras tú? lo siento querida pero eres cosa del pasado para ella.

-Que diablos sucede?! -habló Glimmer mientras entraba a la habitación sorprendida de ver a la rubia ahí- Adora?

-Oh y viene al rescate la segunda opción -decía Double Trouble casi riendo- no tienen nada de amor propio o si? les encanta estar detrás de alguien a quien no le importan.

-Hablas demasiado para ser omega -dijo Glimmer acercándose, notando la molestia en los hechiceros a su alrededor.

-Glimmer... -Adora la tomó del brazo son lagrimas en sus ojos causando que la reina la mirada preocupada- quiero irme de aquí.

-Adora que pasa? -dijo la reina con un tono sumamente suave, preocupada por la omega y no pudiendo resistirse a darle la protección que le pedía. Infló un poco su pecho de manera instintiva mientras la rubia se pegaba más a ella.

-Por supuesto que si, no quieres aceptar la verdad de que ha terminado -dijo Double Trouble aún sin ponerles atención.

-De que habla Adora? -preguntó confundida la alfa apartándose un poco para que la viera la nombrada, esta solo bajó la mirada.

-No te ha dicho? dime querida aún no entiendes que la pone mal?

-Además de Catra nada -dijo segura la chica para finalmente caer en cuenta de lo que se trataba- tú...

-La esencia de rosas es muy extraña entre omegas, solo podemos tenerla por poco tiempo.

-Tu...eres omega de Catra...

-Efectivamente, pero no importa lo que hagas no voy a llamarla. Ella sabe que puedo cuidarme así que piensa en otro plan... por cierto quizás debas llevar a tu amada a que reciba atención -dijo mientras veía como Adora llevaba su mano a la cicatriz de su cuello. Glimmer se dejo invadir por sus emociones y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó contra la barrera, siendo detenida por los hechiceros con un encantamiento paralizante.

-Crees que alguien como Catra le importará si estás bien?! no has escuchado lo que ha dicho Adora de ella?! a ella no le importa nadie más que ella misma y su propia satisfacción. En cuanto se de cuenta que no regresaras buscará a alguien más y tu rogaras porque alguien te aprecie. Disfruta tu abandono, aunque por lo que he escuchado es tu forma de vivir -decía Glimmer mientras era escoltada afuera, no habría grandes consecuencias por ello pero habría. Adora caminó detrás de ellos para cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Double Trouble se quedo en silencio, pensando en ello. Una cosa es que Adora le dijera eso de Catra pero que incluso alfas como Shadow Weaver o la misma Glimmer se lo dijeran era otra cosa, sobre todo porque no trataban de probarle que eran mejores que ella. Entre alfas se felicitan ese tipo de actitudes, a veces las imitan pero jamas se critican y si lo son es que son graves. Eso le preocupaba, aunque podría decirse todo el tiempo que el resto del mundo no la conocía sabia en el fondo que es imposible que estuviera en lo correcto. Si todos dicen que algo esta mal es porque está mal, si todos dicen que Catra era así posiblemente es porque realmente era así. Se abrazó a sus piernas y trató de pensar en otra cosa, pues la sensación de abandono era fuerte. Quizás se había vuelto a equivocar después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! he estado un poco agitado por las clases en linea, no les ha pasado que están haciendo más de lo que normalmente harían? no? diablos, entonces solo es mi escuela.
> 
> Estamos casi a la vuelta de la esquina de la ultima temporada y NO PUEDO con la emoción, cuantos están así? cuantos quieren que ya salga pero a la vez no quieren? Eso es sufrimiento.
> 
> Creo que debo compensar un poco a Double Trouble, he sido un poco malo en cuanto su vida y aún sigo dándole golpes pero todo tiene un por qué! Aunque aún así me duele hacerlo. A Adora poco a poco deja de afectarle tanto como antes la situación, esta comenzando a sanar pero por cuanto tiempo? Y si, Catra aún recuerda a Adora. Cuando rompes con alguien no los evaporas de tu vida (a menos que pierdas la memoria) y a veces no están malo recordar aunque depende mucho de la relación.
> 
> Quizás un poco corto esta vez pero no había mucho que meter en este capítulo y posiblemente pase algo parecido con el siguiente. Recuerden que el siguiente es el final de la primera parte de esta historia! Publicaré la segunda aparte (espero) antes del estreno de la última temporada.
> 
> Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando la historia y por sus kudos, si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una amplia reverencia y abrazos y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


	8. Si Te Perdiera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corto porque es el final de la primera parte.

-Entonces, todo bien ahora? -preguntaba Double Trouble mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su alfa- ya no estás molesta?

-Todavía un poco, que era tan importante como para que te retrasaras tanto? -decía soltándose un poco de su agarre- cuanto tiempo estuviste en la forma de Flutterina?

-No te preocupes por eso gatita, todo está bien. Si hubiera problema con eso ni quisiera debería tener la oportunidad de tener hijos -dijo para presionar la nariz de Catra que se alejo pero no bruscamente.

-Sólo tenía esa duda -la alfa comenzó a ir hacia su habitación- no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Lo siento, ahora ya que estás tan cerca de ganar esto que plan tienes para después?

-Como que que plan tengo para después? que haces una vez que todo queda bajo tu mando? -el tono de Catra le causó un escalofrío. Algo en lo que pensaba no estaba bien.

-No estarás pensando en hacerte cargo o si? jamás lo mencionaste.

-Si realmente existiera o si Hordak le importara a "su hermano" no crees que ya hubiera venido por él antes? Es obvio que jamás vendrá y vencer a Hordak será sumamente fácil. Finalmente yo daré las ordenes aquí, no tendremos nada de que preocuparnos -decía Catra mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Double Trouble- todo estará bien.

-Es eso lo que en serio quieres?

-Siempre he querido algo así, siempre pensé en algo así -Catra le miraba confundida- es que hay algo malo con eso?

-Me hace pensar que quizás este plan originalmente era pensado con otra persona -dijo de manera acusatoria mientras la chica bajó ligeramente sus orejas y se dio la vuelta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto -Catra gruñó por lo bajo- tengo que organizar a las tropas, hablamos más tarde.

La alfa se fue dejando a su omega sintiendo una gran molestia, sentía como su pecho se inflaba con fuerza. En serio? después de tanto tiempo había memorias de Adora aún presentes? Después de tanto tiempo sigue con el mismo plan? el plan por quien sabe cuantos omegas ha pasado. Bajo su mano a su bolsillo y recordó lo que le había dicho la reina de Luna Brillante. Ella parecía confiar ciegamente en lo que fuera a decidir, quizás ya sabía esta parte de Catra. Incluso ella parecía conocer a su alfa mejor.

-Si las cosas serán así... -Double Trouble salió del lugar con la tableta que le dio Glimmer, si las cosas serían como Catra quería entonces no le importará que haga algunos cambios para su propia conveniencia- no dejaré que hagas eso gatita.

Antes de dar la señal debía hacer algo antes y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Hordak.

* * *

No le sorprendió en absoluto la reacción de Hordak ante lo que era más que obvio, es que acaso no ponía atención a lo que le rodeaba? Y aunque si que persiguió a Catra confiaba que no fuera a hacerle nada, después de todo por algo su alfa era quien realmente daba las ordenes en el lugar. Obviamente saldría bien.

Pero pese a todo no podía dejar de lado la sensación de inseguridad al recordar todo lo que habían estado diciéndole en Luna Brillante, en como ciertas cosas que decía Adora aún seguían en Catra. Le molestaba que la conociera tan bien o incluso más. Pero Scorpia? sabía que la chica tenía cierta atracción por la felina pero no esperaba que igual la conociera mejor de lo que esperaba. Todos parecían conocerla mucho mejor que quien se supone es su omega. Le molestaba demasiado y comenzaba a formarse una sensación de desconfianza en su pecho. No iba a dejar nada al aire. No podía arriesgarse a que lo más deseaba fuera a desvanecerse por culpa de Catra, por más que la quisiera no podía.

Estaba decidido, si Catra seguía reaccionando a Adora entonces no tenía sentido seguir con ella. Algo como eso no podría hacerle mal cierto? aunque Castaspella no fue muy clara pero a estás alturas no le importaba. Ser omega suele tomarse como ser una persona sensible y sumisa, y lo es la mayoría de las veces pero lo que pocos entendían era lo peligrosos que podrían ser los celos de un omega, casi tan destructivos como los de un alfa pero no eran el físico lo que trataban de dañar, sino el corazón. Destrozar el corazón de quien les cause problemas, sea alfa o sea omega. Por eso tomó la forma de Adora, sería la prueba de fuego. Adora todavía estaba obsesionada con su alfa pero Catra también lo estaría? Sabia la respuesta en su corazón pero no iba a aceptarlo hasta comprobarlo.

-Hey Catra...

* * *

Salió casi corriendo de la Zona de Terror, no podía creerlo. Aunque Catra pareció reaccionar a Adora e incluso a Scorpia pudo sentir perfectamente el dolor que su traición le causaba a la alfa, al parecer habían logrado convencerle de lo que sabía que no era posible y que ya sabía. Le habían hecho desconfiar tanto de la felina que terminó por herirla, tal como querían que lo hiciera y lo hizo sin pensar. Debía irse de ahí pues sentía como Catra de manera inconsciente le llama pero como podría simplemente volver y decir que le habían engañado? O quizás lo hacía para deshacerse de su omega traidor. Probablemente se equivocaba al decidir esto pero ya nada tenía sentido ahora, fue cuando vio un destello extraño en el cielo para repentinamente desapareció y vio estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Había escuchado de ellas pero jamás las había visto.

-Esa es la súper arma? -sintió un dolor increíblemente fuerte en su vientre que hizo que se abrazara y se tirara al suelo. Era un dolor en parte familiar... sintió pánico y trato de llamar a Catra pero parecía no poder"conectarse" con ella, como si hubiera desaparecido. El vacío en su pecho le causó preocupación pues también le resultaba familiar. Quizás había subestimado a Glimmer y se hubiera deshecho de Catra, la culpa comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente cuando escuchó que le llamaban.

-Double Trouble...? Shadow Weaver dijo que habías escapado pero -Bow se acercó con cautela, con una flecha lista para ser disparada- no te ves nada bien.

-N-Necesito... encontrar a... Catra.

-No deberías saber donde está? -el chico se acercó para ayudarle a incorporarse- oye ese aroma es acaso...?

-Si, por eso es que la necesito.

-Necesitamos llegar a donde está Adora-

-No, no puedo verla ahora. Haría las cosas peor -se alejó de Bow de manera un poco brusca y cayó de espaladas de nuevo al suelo- no puedo estar cerca de ella.

-Escucha, te llevaré con Entrapta y Swift Wind. Ellos te deben llevar Luna Brillante, si estás esperando crías no deberías estar en estas condiciones.

-Siempre tan bondadosos ustedes los rebeldes -dijo Double Trouble sintiendo un dolor más intenso que el anterior.

-Debemos irnos rápido.

A los pocos metros encontraron un vehículo y subieron, tal como dijo llevó a Double Trouble hasta donde estaba Entrapta aún impresionada de lo que veía. Con un poco de resistencia Swift Wind los llevó a Luna Brillante, donde estaban ya esperando las princesas y muchos de los hechiceros de Mystacor. Al ver a entrar Double Trouble los guardias fueron directo hasta que Castaspella los detuvo.

-Esperen -decía mientras se acercaba- algo no esta bien.

-Y que lo diga... -otro dolor aún más fuerte se hizo presente en su vientre y en esta ocasión no pudo evitar quejarse fuertemente- maldición, que rayos está pasando?!

-Así que no era mentira -habló Adora llegando con Bow detrás suyo- te escapas y luego regresas? no es-

-Tienes derecho a burlarte, me engañaste -dijo Double Trouble mientras trataba de recuperar aire pero el silencio repentino del lugar le confundió- me estoy perdiendo de algo?

-Tu marca... -dijo en un susurro Adora viendo con horror en su dirección, por inercia llevó su mano a esta y apenas rozó cerca el dolor fue insoportable. No necesitaba saber un genio para saber que significaba, ya no tenía la confianza de Catra. Estaba a nada de perder a su alfa o quizás aún más por lo que ya había vivido. Podría perder todo- ya te ha pasado esto o también mentiste esa vez?

-Creo que jamás hable con tanta honestidad con alguien -respondió mientras veía como se acercaba la rubia. Empezaba a sentir como comenzaba a hacerle falta energía y se le hacían cada vez más pesados los parpados hasta que llegó al punto en que no podía abrirlos.

-Que le sucede? -escuchó una voz que no conocía preguntaba.

-Creo que posiblemente esté teniendo un aborto -la voz de Castaspella era dura pero sonaba preocupada.

_Otra vez no... una sola vez más y es la última oportunidad._

-Hay algo que podamos hacer? -preguntó Adora.

-Sólo...

No alcanzó a escuchar lo demás pues el cansancio era cada vez peor al mismo tiempo que su dolor empeoraba más y más. Pudo sentir el ligero aroma de Catra a su alrededor pero sabía que no estaba cerca... quizás ni siquiera...

_Catra..._

Y sin más su mente dejo de funcionar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola fandom! hemos llegado al final de la primera parte de este fic y de la manera más dramática posible. Lo sé, soy muy malo con Double Trouble y quizás me hayan faltado de abarcar algunas cosas en este capítulo pero quise dejar un poco para el inicio de la segunda parte.
> 
> Como creo que voy a poder subir el primer capitulo esta semana (porque mi twitter y mi facebook ya son lugares peligrosos por los reviews o los leaks!) tendré bastante tiempo para escribir. Así que en esta misma semana empezaremos con la siguiente parte. Así que atentos ya sea a mi perfil o a la misma historia donde le agregaré una segunda parte.
> 
> Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando la historia y por sus kudos, si gustan dejar kudos se los agradezco con una amplia reverencia y abrazos y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Hasta entonces!


End file.
